Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Lives Together
by Watcher 1287
Summary: Sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's:The Jump Back Connor is 16 now, and has started dating Toy Chica. Will the relationship last, and can Connor survive the new threat? And when someone dear to him is killed, can he keep his own sanity long enough to keep going? Rated M for language, violence, and Mild near-sexual encounters (Not descriptive or really graphic)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! IM BAAACK, and this is the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's: the jump back. The OCs in this story are actually based off of my own series, Watchover. Connor is the protagonist, and Ryan is one of his best friends. This will be around 15-20 chapters and I plan on uploading one every 1-3 days. So here is the first chapter, it's a long one, so ENJOY! :3**

Chapter 1

Where we left off

Connor's POV

8 months later

I remembered the past. I remember every detail. All I ever dream about anymore is visions of what I had done to save them. My life was at peace after the plot had unraveled. And I wasn't living alone anymore.

"Gooood Morning sleepyhead!" I heard a very familiar voice say. It was February 13, 2016, and some of the animatronics had moved apartments in-town and some had gotten together. Foxy and the original Chica had been dating for about five months now, and the original Bonnie was dating Scarlet, a red hawk, marionette and I had built her using a spare endo-skeleton and some material we bought.

Bonnie now worked at Sub-Way with his younger counterpart, toy bonnie. Freddy worked at a pharmacy with toy Freddy. Original Chica and Foxy founded a local restaurant called the 'The 7 Seas-onings'. Balloon Boy lived with Mangle, and he worked at the local day care. As for mangle, we still don't know what exactly she does for a living. Whenever we would ask her, she would have either quit or gotten fired, so she always had a new job.

That left only two. Marionette and Toy Chica lived with me. Marionette was like a roommate, he always hung around and worked at a toy store. Toy Chica didn't have a job, but it was alright. I made more than enough to support all three of us. Chica and I had begun dating almost immediately after Jeremy and Mr. Fazbear brought them to my house. I worked at the local store still, but they did up my pay after Dr. Graham had announced what I had done to the public. Everyone looked at me differently. Complete strangers would wave and ask me all the questions you could expect. Hell, Dr. Graham even arranged for me to be brain-mapped, so that, in the case I would die, I would exist as an AI.

"Come on Connor! Wake up, I made breakfast!" I knew who it was. Opening my eyes, I smiled. "Hey, Hey, alright. I'm up. Good Morning Chica." I said, only to see her sitting on my legs, tapping her fingers against my bed-post. "So, Marionette's at work, wont be back for six hours. I was thinking, mabey…"She began to say as she began to walk her fingers on my chest. "Whoa, hold on, Chi, remember I'm only sixteen." I saw her look down in sadness for a moment before glancing at the calender. After looking at the date, she gave me a seductive look, then said "Well, we do have only six months until you're seventeen, but I don't know if I can wait that long." I rolled my eyes before saying "Yeah, I know, you'll make it." Before getting out of bed and walking to get changed. We both went downstairs, and when we were at the kitchen she stopped me and said "Sooo, I made Pancakes and Sausage, hope you like it." She always said that, even though her food tasted better than any other. We had breakfast and before I could leave, she grabbed my arm. "Also, didn't you have school today? It's 11:43 right now." She asked before I walked over to the window and showed her that it had been cancelled due to snow drifted side-roads. "Oh, right, ha ha ha. How long did your boss say you will be working on Saturday?" She asked. "From 9:00am to 2:00pm" I said before heading to the bathroom to shower.

I got into the bathroom, turned on the water and the room began to fog up. I then looked in the mirror and saw scars where I had been stabbed, where my kneecap had been broken, and where she bit on my cheek to prove I was human. I got undressed and got in the shower. After five minutes, I was out and drying off. After getting my boxers back on, I heard a knock at the bathroom door. I opened it with a towel wrapped around me. It was Chica, but she had my phone and blushing madly. "Ryan sent you a message and so I brought it to you." Holding the phone out for me to take. I had bought her a phone after we had started dating so we could talk even when I was at work. When I reached for it, my towel fell and she snapped a photo before running to her room and locking the door. She was always one to do things like this, so I wasn't new to it. I looked at the message while getting dressed. "Hey man, sorry 2 bother ya, but me, Foxy and Bonnie are going to go out and buy their girlfriend's something for Valentine 's Day, if you wanna come along, were gonna hit up the better stores in the mall. Meet us at Foxy's place today at 2:00. Cya l8r dawg" I decided to go, but I couldn't let Chica know I was going, so I had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH BABY! So I realize this may come as a shock to some of you, but I have been coming up with a plan to sync the stories of my OCs with their origin series. Expect to see more feels and sadness, and since some of you enjoy this kind of stuff, I may add some very mild lemons later on, because keep in mind, Connor is only sixteen. Sorry for the short chapter, but it'll work. Once again, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Prep day

Connor's POV

"So once again, as far as she is to know, I am going in for overtime. She can't know what were up to, got it?" I told Marionette over the phone. "Yeah, Yeah, I got ya covered." He responded before we both hung up. I walked by her room, only to hear a slight amount of moaning. "Jesus… I don't even…no" I said silently as I walked by, got in my car, and dove into the town.

I arrived at Foxy and Chica's house. He had told his girlfriend that he had a bug in his system and needed to stay home. Original Bonnie had the day off, and Ryan was still single. "You made it! Great, let's get rolling. We all got in my car and drove to the mall. We had it planned out, well, Ryan really planned everything. Bonnie, Foxy, and I would head to the first stop, the flower shop. After we would get the flowers, we would split up and get something of our choice for our significant others. At 4:30 we would meet back at the car and head back. I chose Daisies, they had always been her favorite. After checking out, I went over to the jewelry store and got her a ruby and sapphire necklace, her favorite gemstones.

We met back up at the car at 4:25. Foxy was still missing, and after twenty minutes, he arrived carrying white roses and a black bag. I knew where he had gone to, but I chose to just roll with it. We got back to his house and Ryan began to walk home, as did Bonnie. I wished Foxy luck as he walked into his house. I drove home and hoped that marionette had her occupied in a documentary or a game on the Xbox. I opened the door quietly and saw she was not downstairs. I silently walked up the stairs and heard her in the shower. I hid the daisies and necklace in my closet and went back downstairs. She followed not too long after to see me and marionette playing a match in Halo: Reach. She chuckled and went to make dinner. We all ate pork chops and baked potatoes.

At Nine, I decided to go to bed, as I couldn't wait to see her reaction to what I had gotten her. I lied down on my bed, only to hear footsteps and her saying "Hey, so how was work?" she had a sad look on her face. "Good, what's wrong? You don't look too happy." I said, only for her to run over and pull me into an embrace, crying softly into my shoulder. "It's Mangle, She is going to spend another Valentine's Day alone. Connor we gotta do something" she said. "Well, I can call Ryan and arrange for them to go out, they're both single and it would be nice to have their anniversary on valentines day." I responded, only to be met with a kiss that lasted for around forty seconds. As she got up and began to walk back to her room, I said "Oh, and I heard you moaning earlier" Her face went red as a tomato and she walked back to her room. It wasn't too long after I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, my level of confidence in this story compaired to my last is huge. I feel like I want to write this indefinitely and never end, but alas, I don't have time. Also, Most of the story will be told thru Connor's eyes, but I plan to add more POVs. I am also planning to upload the last chapter this Friday or Saturday. Again, love you all, and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Valentine's Day

Connor's POV

I woke up at 10:42 and noticed that she hadn't woken me up. We still were cancelled, the town had been unable to clear most of the side roads of snow. I got to my feet, ran to take a shower, and heard her in the kitchen, humming to herself while cooking eggs. After she noticed me, she stopped, walked over to me, and pulled me into an embrace. "Connor, how are we going to get those two together?" she asked while looking into my eyes. "Well, I can text Ryan, and you can with mangle. How about we send them to Foxy and original Chica's restraint? I'll send Foxy the memo." I said, only for her to pull back, squeal with joy, and run to her phone, sending a message almost immediately after picking it up. Seeing as breakfast was still on the way, I went to take my shower now.

After getting out, I sent Ryan a message about a blind date at 'The Seven Seas-onings'. I got a response not too long after saying "Sure, I mean, thanks. God, I hope this works." The date would take place at 1:30, and we were confident that Foxy and Chica would take care of them. I then went to eat breakfast.

After eating another five-star meal, I went up to get the gifts, and she went to her room. We both came down the stairs and sat on the couch. I gave her my gifts first, and upon pulling her favorite flowers out of the bag, she ran to get a vase for them out of the kitchen. When she returned, she offered me mine, but I told her "There's one more in the bag, Chi." Smiling, she looked in her bag, shocked, and covered her mouth. After pulling the necklace out and me helping put it on, she said "Connor, it's beautiful, I don't know what to say but thank you!" after pulling me into an embrace and running her fingers through my hair, she let go, grabbing the box she and handing it to me.

I opened the box, to find something that I both cherished and despised. I pulled out the two-foot long hook that had made the jump back to 1987 with me, but it had been polished. Upon flipping it, I read aloud the words that were now engraved on it. "This hook was used to defend us, and with it, He saved everyone by stopping the unthinkable. Dedicated to my boyfriend, Connor Smith. Dated 6/8/15." I was speechless. I looked over at her and passionately kissed her, only to say "It's amazing, thank you so much Chi!" I looked at the clock, only to see it was now 11:45. I went to the nearest wall of the living room, held it up and said "I think it'd be perfect right here! What do you think?" she thought for a minute before saying "Yes, we just have to find a way to keep it up there, nails won't hold it." I took it to the kitchen and laid it on the table, all I had to do was make a display for it. I immediately got a text from Original Bonnie that stated "Connor! Quick get to my place! Ryan got hit by a car and I got him to my place, he's not breathing!" after reading this, I ran out of the house, got in my car and sped off to Bonnie's place. After arriving, I saw Bonnie sobbing, and Paramedics were here loading him onto a gurney. We followed them to the hospital, only for the main doctor to come out of the emergency room, walk over to us, and say "Im sorry, there's nothing we could do, his ribs had caved in and stabbed his heart." My best friend was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH NO! JK, all is good! Imma hope to upload this later today. That would make 5 chapter in one day! Also, Beware chapter 5 :3 Just a warning!**

Chapter 4

Recovery

Connor's POV

Why the hell does this have to happen? Ryan is dead. There's nothing we can do. They said his upper left set of ribs pierced his heart and lungs. Bonnie and I drove back to his house, I dropped him off and went back home.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Chica asked as I walked through the door. "Ryan's dead" I responded and went to my room, depressed. I sat in my room for three hours, and mangle eventually came over after Chica informed her that her date was killed. The four of us sat there, all of us saddened by what happened. Even marionette took his headphones off so he truly was upset. After Chica made supper, we all went to bed, mangle going home to take care of balloon boy.

I lay in bed, thinking to myself. What had I done wrong? Everyone treated me differently now, even like when the scientists had offered to brain-map me after death. "Wait… no, could that work?" I got up and ran to my phone and called Dr. Graham. "Yes Connor, I did hear about Ryan, now, what is it?" he said. "Hey, do you remember the brain-mapping procedure? Can't we use it on Ryan's brain and bring him back?" I asked only for him to respond "Yes, but we would need a robotic body for him to inhabit. If you can get me a body, I'll head to the morgue in the morning and get him for the procedure." I thought about it for a minute, what if he was at peace? I couldn't take that away, but then again, he died sad. He deserved to live happy, again. "Okay, let's do it, I'll use the last spare endo in the garage." I said, only to be cut off by him explaining "No need, I got everything covered, he will be done tomorrow at noon, and I'll send him over then." Relived, I said "Thanks doc" before hanging up. I went back to bed and fell asleep.

I heard my alarm going off, it was seven and I had to get ready for work. I leaned up and saw light shining through the blinds on my window. Upon stretching, I saw that someone was next to me. I pulled the blankets up and saw Chica had fallen asleep next to me. I got up, went downstairs, made toast, and went to take a shower.

When I had gotten out and went to get my uniform, she stopped me in the hallway. "So, Dr. Graham called when you were in the shower, he said that the process has begun, whatever that means" she said looking confused. I explained to her "Oh, well you'll see later, anyhow, how did you end up in my bed last night?" Her face got red as she said "Well, um, I…I couldn't sleep" I chuckled "Well, it's fine, but it doesn't go past there, ok?" I said and she nodded.

I had a normal day at work, ran around and restocked, checked prices, and sold a good amount of merchandise. At 2:00, I was cleared to leave. I got back home and marionette was not back yet from work. I looked around for Chica, but she was in the shower. I turned on the TV to watch some history channel, and started to fall asleep. I was awoken by a knock at the door. "Déjà vu" I said as I walked to open it. The thing that stood before me was about my height, made of metal and made of the latest technology. It was a type-four military android, but it had a set of Violets in its hand. It began to speak in the normal android voice, it said "Connor, where's Mangle?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I said there would be lemons, and I live up to what I say. However, even though there will more chapters involving them, this one will be the mildest. So, once again, ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

New Life

Ryan's POV

-2 hours prior—

I had died. I remember darkness, a place devoid of light. I didn't know where I was. Purgatory was my only logical option. I was sad, I never wanted to die. I wish I had seen the car, or they should have seen me. I looked down and saw that the left side of my chest was caved in, but I felt no pain. I checked my pulse, but even though I saw my heart had been stabbed, I had a pulse. When I breathed, both sides of my chest would expand as expected, even though the left lung was popped. I saw a glint of light, it was a mirror. Upon standing in front of it, I saw my wounds, my chest was a brutal mess of splintered bone and flesh. I expected to see myself drenched in blood, as with the wounds I had, if I hadn't died that instant, I would have almost immediately from blood loss. I sat next to the mirror and started to think, I saw my friends, I saw my family, and I saw Connor's house. "What? Why here?" I saw Connor walking out to his car, I noticed Marionette's car was not there, and I saw Chica in her room, but she had a picture of Connor on her phone, and she was doing something perverted, moaning, and saying his name. "Wtf?" I asked myself as I found myself back in the black room after a few minutes I fell asleep and woke up in Dr. Graham's lab. "What the hell?" I said, but the voice was not MY voice. It was a scratchy, male, robotic voice. I looked down and saw I was in the body of a military android. "Good! You're awake! I know you may be confused, but you have brain-mapped and made into an AI. After some simple calibration tests, he dismissed me and sent me over to Connor's house.

-Present Time—

"Ryan? Is that you?" Connor asked, still baffled at the fact I wasn't human anymore. "Yeah," I responded "It's still me, anyway, where's Mangle?" At this point, Chica and the marionette came rushing over to hug me, only for me to look at Chica and Connor and smile remembering what I had seen. Connor told me "I can get you to her, I think I still remember where she lives." Connor and I got in his car and he took me over to her house.

We pulled up and Connor knocked on the door. I saw through the open window that she was crying and going to hang herself. "CONNOR, QUICK! THE DOOR! She's going to kill herself!" I shouted. "I can get it open!" he yelled as he was ramming against the door. "Move, I think the android can" I said as I walked over to the door and, with one kick, took the door off the hinges. I ran over to her as she kicked the chair out from beneath her. I used a combat knife that comes out of the arm of the military androids and cut the rope, before saying "Don't do that! Why did you try to kill yourself?" She looked up, frightened, and said "My crush and potential boyfriend died yesterday, I couldn't go on." Connor walked in and nodded to me. I knelt down to talk to Mangle, and said "Mangle, it's me. I was brain-mapped. I have these for you" I handed her the Violets and she looked up, with watery eyes and said "Dear God, Ryan!" After a brief hug, I walked with her and explained everything that had happened. I didn't fully understand how I made the knife eject, but based on what I could gather, it was because of my emotions and thoughts, and who knew what else I was capable of.

**Final Note:**

**I am adding a new OC in Chapter 7, It is Wolfy Yarg, the OC made by A-Wolf-Named-KC** . **That said, I am letting new OCs in the story, Just need to PM me the name, Gender, Species, Color, and any extra details you want in the story. I am only accepting the first FIVE, so if you want in the story, hurry up!**

**The First Five will be in a Vigilante group combating the new threat introduced in chapter 9. Any winners' OCs will appear in that chapter.**

**CYA all l8r!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY *victory dance* SRSLY THO.**

**In this chapter I'm introducing three OCs named Reaper, Donny Tracker. Now, Tracker is mine, but Reaper was made by unselfishuser8, and Donny was made by csbeaz258.**

**Neat fact: In my normal series that Connor, Ryan and Tracker came from, Tracker and Ryan are the same person, but in this, they are not as Tracker is too much of a badass to be Ryan.**

Chapter 6

Mission 001

Marionette's POV

It was 11:00pm Saturday night. I checked to make sure that Connor and Toy Chica were asleep, only to find that she was sleeping on-top of him. "Nice one Connor" I chuckled and got into my car. I had to get to Dr. Graham's lab for an important meeting.

I got there around 11:20 and went inside. "Ah! Marionette! Just who I wished to see!" he said, but my eyes were locked on the three tall tubes covered in cloth behind him. "What Connor doesn't see is the fact that somehow, the terrorist group, 'Shadow' found out that he had prevented them from making the terror bots. Now, I have built these with the help of my friend Reaper over there." He said and motioned to the corner. I didn't see anyone at first until a male fox animatronic walked out of the darkness. He had yellow fur and white swirls. "Hello!" I said, only for him to respond "Yeah, Yeah. You probably already know me, so I'll skip the details." He said before backing back up. Dr. Graham pulled the sheet off the left one and revealed a tall, white robot stood as tall as Connor, he said "This is Tracker, the leader of the group. He is a Type-8 military android. It only had three fingers on each hand and had unique facial features. Its right eye was a red cross and its left was a green box that had an x running through it. He had a radio-system on the side of his head and spikes on his boots. Next he pulled the sheet off of the middle one, saying "This is Donny, He was the latest one built, but he can pack a punch." It was a tall Tiger animatronic, and he was orange and black. Honestly he didn't look like he could hurt anyone, but when I saw the claw weapons in his tube, I thought otherwise. "Now what about the third one?" I asked, but Reaper cut me off "We're still working on it, its name is Wolfy Yarg. He is a last resort." Dr. Graham pressed the button releasing the two. "Whoa, where am I?" Donny said as his eyes flicked open. I looked at Tracker, whose cross and X had turned on, I was shocked when he said "Dr. Caleb Graham! Was the data transfer successful?" His voice was much like Ryan's. "Yes Tracker, it was successful, remember, your mission is to eliminate all Shadow terrorists in the area, I have given you all the ability to tell which is a terrorist, and which is a civilian." He looked at me, "And remember Marionette, Connor must know that the shadow is hunting him." He said, I turned and ran to the car, driving back home and telling Connor everything I was told.

Tracker's POV

The hunt had begun. The three of us got a ride from Graham to the town, where we all began searching from the rooftops. Donny was scared at first, but I helped him since Reaper was being an ass and taunting him. "Reaper! Stop! That's not funny! Hey that is a rude hand gesture!" Donny said, but Reaper just said "Deal with it tiger! If the world wanted you, you wouldn't be endangered!" he laughed but was caught off guard by my claws grabbing his neck. "Reaper, see Donny over there? I want you to apologize, and if you don't, I'll make YOU my primary target." Donny was following behind, smiling at what Tracker had said. After that whole dilemma, we headed to midtown.

We stopped for a break on the roof of a red and yellow house. There was a sign that said "Foxy and Chica welcome you" near the front door. We continued to go, but I noticed that Donny was looking through the bedroom window, covered his eyes, and followed us with an expression of sheer terror. "Whats wrong Don?" I asked him, and he said with a shaky voice, "They were doing it, unspeakable. Image won't go away!" I laughed and said "And that's why we don't look through windows." I looked at the time on my arm. It was 5:54 am, and we had to blend in. We jumped down to the sidewalk and hid our weapons. Till night, we would be undercover.

At noon, I noticed that Reaper and Donny were getting hungry. I could not, as I was an android, and I had no basic needs. We stopped at a place called 'The Seven Seas-Onings'. We walked through the door and Donny had a look of shock on his face. "That's them, I saw them…never mind" he said causing us to chuckle. Donny ordered the Pacific Special, which consisted of crab legs, tuna, and shrimp, all in the shape of a pirate ship. Reaper ordered took longer to order, he was attempting to flirt with the chicken-girl behind the counter, but to no avail. He ordered the Captain's Special, which was tuna, salmon, and shrimp, in the shape of a skull and crossbones. After I had paid, we got back to the table and I updated the map and scanned the area while they ate.

After they finished, we sat at our booth, thinking about how we would cover the town in a few nights. "Do you think she likes me Tracker?" Reaper said. He had always been infatuated with any attractive woman he met. I noticed that the Fox next to her kissed her after they were talking. "Donny, so that's them?" I asked, only for him to respond "Yeah, I'd know those two anywhere now." I chuckled and said "Well Reaper, she's taken, no luck man." He got mad and said "Alright, whatever, lets just go!" and stormed out. I apologized for my friend's irrational choices.

We got to the mall to investigate, when I noticed Reaper had a glint in his eye. "Look at that beauty" he said, pointing to a white and pink Vixen. I began to laugh when I noticed that she too had a boyfriend who looked much like me, but when he approached her, I realized who it was. Memories flooded into my mind, and I remembered when I was going through calibration, I saw Dr. Graham brain-mapping someone. He then put the new AI chip into a military android mk.4. "Ryan…" I said as I remembered his name.

**Hey everyone, only 3 more openings now, I want to thank csbeaz258, unselfishuser8 and A-Wolf-Named-KC for submitting, and even though yours wasn't in this yet A-Wolf-Named-KC, it will play a large role later on! Next Chapter is when the Violence part of the Story takes place so be ready!**

**Once again, you all are the best and I will have 7 up around 8:00 my time. Which is 2 hours from now! :3**

**-Watcher 1287**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be mid-sized (Around 700 words) but violence will be graphic and the story wont be thru Tracker's POV for much longer, but more alternating.**

**WARNING: INTENSE GORE AHEAD**

**I have the NEW OCs' BIOs**

**Tracker**

**Gender:Male**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Type-8 military android**

**Skills: Silent hunter and skillful with his twin blades**

**Personality: Brave, Kind, Loyal, Cruel to those who hurt him or his friends.**

**Donny**

**Gender: Male**

**Color: Black and Orange**

**Species: Tiger-Animatronic**

**Traits: Fearless except when around Reaper, who scares him.**

**Personality: Nice, works well with others**

**Reaper**

**Color: yellow and white swirls**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: fox animatronic**

**Skills: Strength is 5 x Freddy's, assassin**

**Personality: romantic, flirty, mean **

Chapter 7

The Hunt

Tracker's POV

I stood there, so focused on remembering I didn't see Reaper flirting with the vixen as her boyfriend was walking over to grab her something. "REAPER!" I yelled grabbing his arm. "This one has a boyfriend! Now leave her be!" he glared at me. "Fine…" he said and walked with us. I ran into Ryan, who looked at me with a blank stare. "Hello Ryan." I said, to which he responded "Uh, hello. Who are you?" I chuckled, of course he wouldn't remember me. I said "My name is Tracker, I was going through calibration tests when you were being brain-mapped. I am here to kill all of the Shadow members in the area, hey, maybe you can help me!" I said. He looked at me, then said "Mangle said that there was a group taunting her as she was coming back from dropping off balloon boy. They were at the abandoned building on Sunday Street, if that helps." I thanked him, and as I was walking away, I mumbled to myself "Helps much more than you would think."

After gathering the others, we headed over to the building. It was 8:00pm, but we needed to work under the cover of dark. So we waited in the shadows until my internal clock read 10:25pm. We saw that the building had fifteen members, and they had another person tied to a chair. He had tape ovr his mouth and a bandana over his eyes. We advanced towards the building, with Donny and me heading to the roof, while Reaper was at the door. I waited and saw they were going to cut his throat. "Not this time…" I whispered before jumping through the window on the roof. Donny followed and used his claws to cut someone's neck. I stabbed my blades into another's neck and pulled, tearing his head off at the base of the shoulders. Reaper burst through the door and grabbed the one who held the knife, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall, shattering him and spraying blood everywhere. While Donny and Reaper handled seven or eight of them, I cut the hostage free. He was wearing a badge that read 'Mike Schmidt'. "Well, mike, you get to live another day, now run!" I told him and he ran to alert the police of the terrorists. I looked back to see only three left, but Donny and Reaper had their hands full killing the other two. They all had AK-47's, but hadn't gotten to use them on us. They aimed the guns at all of us and said "Nowhere to run you bastards!" the leader of the group aimed at my head, but I wasn't about to die. I rushed forward, moving from side to side to avoid the spray of bullets, I shot a dagger into the one on the left's throat, stabbed the one on the right, and grabbed the leader's gun, breaking it in two. I plunged my hand into his chest and pulled his heat out so he could see it beating. I stabbed it in front of his face, spraying blood everywhere. I mimicked his voice, saying his last words "Nowhere to run you bastards!" I laughed and the three of us began to walk back to the Lab. I knew we would be needed again here sooner or later, we had done our task, but the shadow were still out there, and we had to kill all of them.

Connor's POV

I was watching TV with Chica when I saw there had been fifteen terrorists murdered inside of the old Wendy's building. She looked up at me and asked "You don't think that the shadow come for you?" she was worried. I kissed her head and said "Don't worry, I'll protect you and Marionette." She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "Your hair feels like a puppy, it's so soft" She said, trying to hold back a blush. I smiled, I liked it when she blushed, and it looked cute. I had a knock at my door. It was Ryan. "Dude, I met this Android that was a Type-8 in the mall today! It was weird seeing another android." He said and upon hearing this, I remembered marionette telling me that Dr. Graham was sending a Type-8 Military android and two animatronics to wipe out all of the Shadow group in the city. After Ryan left, I looked at my phone, I needed to find out more. Could they have caused the deaths of the terrorists in that building?

**That makes 7 chapters in one day. HOLY CRAP! Anyway, last one at least until tomorrow after school, and as for the Newer OCs, they will be back later, so don't worry. Let me know if you want Tracker's POV to return because if not, I may only do it a few more times. But yeah, anyway!**

**Once again, Thanks and expect to see the next one after I get out of school tomorrow!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure! –Glados**

**Wow though, some of you really liked that last chapter. I do have to say though, that Tracker, Reaper, and Donny will not return until around chapter 15. I realized that I was straying away from the main plot, so I am at a tug-of-war state in my mind right now. OH! And I am introducing the OC, Wolfy Yarg. He was made by A-Wolf-Named-KC. Once again, Enjoy the story :3**

Chapter 8

These Moments

Connor's POV

I woke up to the sight of Chica laying on top of me, she had begun to do that often recently. Rolling her off of me, I got up and went down the hall to take a shower, as I do at this time, every day. I went downstairs and started making breakfast, I decided I would this time, since Chica has always made it. Marionette came down, his uniform had been ironed the night before, so it was wrinkle-less. I saw him leave and went in to check the news as the eggs were in the microwave. I was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

I opened it and saw a white and grey fox standing outside the door. "Names Wolfy, Wolfy Yarg. I'm lookin' fer a lad by t'e name o' Foxy." He said. He was tall, about the same height as foxy, but had a hook, a blue hat that has a skull and a bone bandana underneath, and yellow eyes. "I can help ya, I actually was going to see him later, so if you want to, I can take you there." I said, he nodded and I waited and watched Chica try the eggs, she smiled and approved. It made me feel good to see her smile. After ten minutes, the three of us got in my car and went over to visit Foxy and original Chica.

I knocked on the door, only for Foxy answer the door. "Aye lad, what be troublin' ye?" he asked me, but when he saw Wolfy, he looked at him with a shocked expression. After we went inside, original Chica came in and took her younger sister to the kitchen. That left me, Foxy, and Wolfy. "So, Wolfy, how ye been doin'? Foxy asked, only for Wolfy to respond "Not much, I'd be under matinence by Dr, Graham. After he sent t'e other three he'd been workin' on out on a task ta kill t'e Shadow group or somethin', t'e lad released ol' Wolfy." Was confused, I asked "Wait, Foxy, you know him?" "Of course lad! Before I was decommissioned back at t'e ol' restaurant, Wolfy and I ran the show at pirate's cove. He was too well-made to be scrapped, so they sent him ta a storage locker." Foxy explained, Wolfy continued where Foxy had left off, "Yeah, an' Graham bought t'e locker, and began to modify what I be capable of."

I had no idea that there was someone who had helped foxy at pirate cove. I found out that they had been the best of friends, hell, when Wolfy had gotten a hook for his hand, Foxy swapped his own hand for a hook as well, so that Wolfy wouldn't feel so different. This was neat, and before I knew it, Foxy had offered him a job at their restaurant. I decided to let them catch up, so after Chica had come into the living room, we decided to leave.

After getting home, I was bored out of my mind. Chica went to take a bath, so I couldn't talk to her. I didn't want to play on the Xbox since marionette wasn't home. I decided to go ahead and put a movie in the TV. I decided to take a small nap on the couch, I had a tendency to do that. I was asleep for about six minutes, it was peaceful, until I heard a knock at the door, again. "What the hell? Every time!" I said as I was getting up. It seemed like every time I tried to get some sleep, there would be a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Original Bonnie standing there, and he was panicking, but I managed to calm him down. When I asked what the matter was, he said "Somebody had broken into me and scarlet's house and kidnapped scarlet! I don't know who they were but they were meeting at the building where those terrorists got brutally murdered. I came to see if you would help me with this, I already have Foxy, Ryan, and Wolfy, but I wanted to see if you would come too." I nodded, but I had to tell Chica first, so I ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, No answer. I yelled for her to hear, No answer. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door, only to find that there was a note on the mirror and the window was shattered. I read the note aloud. "We have your bitch. You will come to the building to confront us or she will die. And to make sure you don't come alone, we have taken the purple one's girlfriend as well. The clock is ticking…" I ran out of the bathroom, ran downstairs and showed Bonnie the note. "Those bastards! They will all burn in hell, and I will send them!" he yelled, his eyes turning black with pinpricks of white. We got in the car and Foxy handed me a dagger.

We got to the building after only three minutes of driving. We all walked into the building that was, until Bonnie saw Scarlet in the corner, she was hurt and had oil all around her, but she was alive. I saw Chica, who had been cut on her back and face and was next to Scarlet. I felt anger inside me well up to the point I was ready to kill. All of them had weapons, but none of us did, so we didn't want to fight. "Give us Connor and your bitches can go free." The leader said, but I hissed "Don't call them that." He laughed "Well, well, well, if it isn't the man himself. Do you know what you prevented that would have meant so much to us? You ruined us!" I looked at him, and saw a box fall over in the back of the room. I looked back at my friends, but Ryan was missing. "Fine, now let them go!" I said walking forward. Just as the leader motioned to let the girls go, I noticed one of their group member's mouth was covered and he was stabbed in the neck. They ran back to my group, when Chica got there she looked at me with teary eyes and said "No…don't go…" I nodded and smiled, before mouthing the words "I'm not going anywhere…" and immediately after I said this, Ryan snapped one of the group's neck. Ryan uncloaked and grabbed the guy's gun. He had grabbed one from the first one he killed, so he threw the gun to me. We began to shoot the terrorists until the Leader grabbed Chica and aimed a gun to her head. "NOBODY MOVE OR SHE DIES!" he yelled, but didn't see Wolfy run up behind him and dug his hook into the leader's head. We all stood there shocked at what we had done, but the number of their group was shrinking, and eventually it would be no-more.

**Well this is it for this chapter! Sorry for it being so long, but I couldn't help it.**

**Anyway, have received messages about making the main character from my series in this. I can't, since Connor was LITERALY based directly off of him. On another note, I also understand that Wolfy was supposed to be in last chapter, but I wanted to make a cameo for him in chapters 6 and 7. Again, thanks A-Wolf-Named-KC, and your OC will play a big part like I had said.**

**Again, see you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CRAP! So I had planned to upload two in one day, but unless I bust my rear typing this at like 60 wpm, it aint gonna get done. This chapter has another lemon, but not too bad, so be ready for anything.**

**Once again, you all are the best and enjoy! :3**

Chapter 9

Unneeded help

Connor's POV

I hated this situation. Had it not been for Ryan and Wolfy, I would probably be captured or worse. My router had shut down for some odd reason, so I had to get that fixed. Marionette was pissed that he couldn't play online with Foxy and both Freddys. He was convinced that I had sabotaged it, so he wanted some good ol' revenge. I heard him and Chica talking about it in the kitchen after I woke up. I decided it was nothing so I went up to the bathroom for a quick shower. I adjusted the water and the room steamed up. I actually began to like that, because it was like a sauna. I was startled to hear banging in the air-vent on the ceiling. I looked up and saw Chica come out of the vent and jump onto me. "What the hell?" I asked as I got away from her. While she was walking towards me, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I didn't lock it, but I heard marionette laughing on the other side. That bastard, he planned for this. She jumped onto my chest, but this time I could not move. She said while looking at me with seductive eyes and spoke in a tone that meant I knew she had dark intentions. "Being nearly killed the other day, repairing me when we got back, and me sleeping on your chest every night builds up tension, don't you think." I was worried, and said "No, I think that's crazy!" she looked at me funny and laughed. "Crazy, not even. You know you want to break the tension, I know you do…" she said, starting to pull my towel off. "Nope, not a chance in the world Chi." I responded immediately, I really didn't want to get raped.

Marionette's POV

Hysterical, it was beyond even that. I had arranged for Chica to get what she wanted, while I got revenge. I laughed as I heard Connor trying to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. I laughed as I heard her throw his towel off and saw her bib laying partly under the door. "Holy shit! You've been keeping this from me for eight months?" I heard her say, but Connor didn't respond. After I heard moaning, I decided I needed to leave. I unlocked the door and waited.

About thirty minutes had passed before Connor came out. His hair was messed up, he was sweaty, and his face was red. "You bastard…" he said as he walked to his room. Chica came out next, but she was just laughing and looked tired. As she walked to her room, I saw she noticed Connor in his bed, sleeping. She whispered to him, "That felt good, we should do it again sometime." She then headed to her room and went to take a nap. I went down to look at the router and saw that it had been kicked and was unplugged. "Oops, oh well, he'll thank me later." I chuckled and went to play a game of Destiny with Original Freddy and Foxy.

Toy Chica's POV

That was amazing. I don't even think that he cared much after I got his towel off, he just went with it. I did feel guilty that I had forced him to have, well, IT, with me, but I knew that if I didn't do it now, he never would. I don't know why he never wanted to do that, it was amazing for both of us, especially at the end. I smiled to myself and decided that I didn't want to sleep in my bed, so I went to Connor's room and l laid down on top of him. After a few minutes, he pulled me under the covers as well. Marionette may have just taken our relationship to the next level.

**Done with this chapter!**

**After typing at like Mach 10 I managed to write this in ten minutes. Expect a new one tomorrow around noon (my time).**

**Once again, see you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Status Update!**

**I have ****1****spot left for an OC! I am adding the fourth one in this chapter, his name is Bobby the Ghosthog. Along with that, this chapter will be a longer one, so get ready for around 1000 words :3**

**Thanks again and ENJOY! **

Chapter 10

New Faces

Connor's POV

I didn't understand. Why couldn't Chica just wait, I wasn't mad at her, just confused. As I was trying to take a nap, I felt her lay on top of me. I felt her shivering since we had just been in a foggy room, so I pulled her under the covers. I felt bad for yelling at marionette, he was only trying to help, but at the same time I was angry that he did that. After ten minutes of lying there, I heard her say, "I'm sorry for making you do that." I noticed the sadness in her voice and said "Don't worry, it had to happen at some point, I was just delaying it, that's all." She chuckled, "It DID feel good, didn't it?" but I responded, "Yeah, to some degree, keep in mind, I was pinned on the floor." "Sorry…" she said and tears began to well up, but she was caught off guard when I pulled her into an embrace and whispered "It's perfectly fine…" before we both fell asleep, still wrapped in an embrace.

I woke up last, so I checked the time. 12:18 pm. I went downstairs to find Chica, she was no-where to be seen. After yelling her name for a bit, I found out that she was in the bathroom. I had built shatter-proof glass in there so we wouldn't have that incident happen again. I knocked on the door, and to my surprise she opened it, wrapped in a yellow towel. "Oh, sorry, just wondering where you were." I said and started to walk away before I felt her grab my arm. "No, its fine, I need to talk to you in private anyway." She said and I went in the room. I sat next to the door, and she sat across from me. "Connor, do you think I am worth it?" she asked, saddened. I responded "Of course, where is this coming from?" she looked at me, "It's just, ever since I've been with you, your life has been put in danger." I chuckled, remembering what had happened before I made the jump. "Nah, even before we met, things were trying to kill me, so it's nothing new." She looked at me again, "It's just, when we met, and you got hurt because I bit you. Then you cut your arm to prove to foxy. Then you go stabbed in the arm and almost were killed. After I met you again and we started dating, it was good till yesterday, and if you had been taken, I would have probably…" "No, you saved me. By biting my cheek you proved that I want an endo, when the purple guy was about to stab my neck, you impaled him on the hook, but he broke your beak, and even now you don't wear it." I said before she laughed and said "Connor, I hated that beak, it made me look like a slut." I chuckled at this and said "Yeah, but if you were gone, I would be too, but think you're beautiful either way." After a brief embrace, I got up and we both went to visit the Freddys at their pharmacy. We had been cancelled from school since Thursday, so we all had to go when the snow let up. The roads were icy beyond belief, but we managed to get there. I noticed that people were running out in fear, I told her to stay in the car and got out. I ran into the building to see both Freddys and some customers held at gunpoint. I was kicked to the ground and had a gun to my head. This was a robbery, and it seemed they would succeed. Then I heard a crash and glass shattering. I looked over to see a dark gold and yellow hedgehog animatronic attacking the robbers. He had a sword and a desert eagle. He was mad, and I could tell he wanted them dead. He cut them apart and shot the others before his eyes turned back to normal and he ran out of the store. I followed him to the alley and stopped him. "Who are you?" I asked him before he said "Bobby, Bobby the Ghosthog" before disappearing into the shadows. He was young, mabey even younger than I. I went to the library with Chica and found information on him. He was 14, he was a comedian and when he got angry, you needed to get out of his way. It was odd that he couldn't control himself when angry, but I didn't care. I found out that he was fixed by Dr. Graham, so he was part of his resistance group. I got back in the car and were driving home when we decided to pay Foxy, Chica, and Wolfy a visit at the diner.

We got inside and Wolfy was our waiter. "Hello Connor and Lil Chica." He said with a smile, showing us to our table. Her face was red, her sister had called her that back at the diner as a joke, but Wolfy didn't know that. I ordered my usual, the 'Dutchman's Delight'. "What should I order?" she asked herself, only for me to say "Order anything, I got it covered." She smiled and gave me a hug. We had a normal lunch and after we were done, we paid and were about to leave when I saw a familiar face outside. Sure enough, it was the Type-8 military android of the group I was told would kill the terrorists in the area. He looked at us and said "Connor, you may not know me, but my name is Tracker. I am bringing a message from Dr. Graham. We have intercepted a message from the shadow that states they will be in-town searching for you, and for your safety, we ask that you lay low for the night.

**And that is chapter 10. Thanks again to all the users who submitted OCs! And thanks BobbytheGhosthog for sending the new OC! Who is behind all of the attacks and leading the shadow? All the questions will be answered soon! OH! And if any of you have questions regarding the characters or the situation, PM me them and I will try and answer as fast as I can. I get alerts every time I get PM'd, so I will get back usually within the hour!**

**Once again, See you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! Chapter 11 already! It seems like only 2 days ago I started this, oh wait! It WAS 2 days ago. Lol.**

**This chapter will follow Ryan and Connor's first day back to school for being gone for close to a week. If you have been keeping track, it's the Tuesday after valentine's day. Also, keep in mind that this is Ryan's first day at school as an android. Hey! I had extra time, so I wrote about this.**

**Once again (For like the 8****th**** time lol) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Situations we come across

Ryan's POV

My alarm was causing my phone to vibrate on the nightstand. I had spent the night with mangle and Balloon Boy, and found myself getting up and realizing I didn't really need clothing, since I was just a military android. I discarded my weapons, or at least, all I had managed to find. After getting my backpack, I went out to the road. I hated what I looked like, but at least I was alive. I looked at myself in the phone's camera, I was startled but remembered that my eyes literally looked like red dots, since that is how the body was made. I sat waiting for Connor to show up, but decided to remind him via text that I was at Mangle's house. After five minutes I got a response, "Oh, right, I've been waiting outside your house for about ten minutes, lol." And before long, I saw him approaching. Like that, we were off to school. I was worried people wouldn't accept me, I mean, here I am, a sophomore in high school, walking with my best friend since I could remember. Only one thing was out of the ordinary, I was a five foot ten inch tall walking piece of metal. Sure, I was still me, mentally, socially, and emotionally, but not physically, and people nowadays only cared about appearance.

The second we walked through the door, people began to stare. A large portion of them went to greet Connor, they always had since he made the jump. They just stared at me, before he said "Now guys, that's Ryan." They still didn't see me as I used to be. We went about our day, taking the same classes as before, with me and Connor having to give a reason as to why I was now an android.

We got to lunch, which was our sixth period. We were having tacos in a bag. I did feel like the school didn't get their hamburger from cows, but as Connor used to joke, horses. I didn't have a real need to eat, but I sat with my friend anyway. After lunch we went to health, man that class got awkward at times. We were learning about dating when Connor and I started to chuckle, but were caught off guard by the lockdown bell. Everyone went into the corner of the room and heard the principal come over the speaker system. "Attention, everyone, will Connor Smith please report to the office? What, no, fuck no you aren't taking one of my student!" he said, but was silenced by the sound of gunfire. Everyone was shaking, but Connor was surprised at who did the shooting, even though he had expected it. "The Shadow…" he whispered before standing up and getting everyone to the window. I broke the lock on it and people began to evacuate the room, when we heard the door being broken down. My health teacher had gotten in between us and the intruder. "No! Not my students, I wont allow you to harm them!" he yelled before getting blasted back by a shotgun. I looked back at my class, I looked to the intruder, he was a shadow member no doubt. I glanced to connor and said "They wont accept me…" I ran at the Shadow member, grabbed him by the neck, ran out into the hallway and used him as a shield from the incoming shower of bullets. I reached the window and threw him into it, shattering it and causing him to fall out, but he had died on impact. I looked back towards the group, who was now closing in on me. I grabbed a few shards of glass and threw one at a member. He fell dead, since I had thrown it so hard, it had gone through his neck, bounced off his spine, and shattered against the wall. I then began to throw all of the shards at the members, and I was throwing so fast they couldn't react. And before I knew it, they were all dead. I walked back into the class, went up to Connor and said "…so I'll make them fear me…" before the teachers sent everyone home and school was closed for the remainder of the week. I began to walk home with my friend, and after I had separated with him and walked into Mangle's house, she looked at me in shock. Looking down, I realized I was covered in blood. "Woops! How did that get there?" I asked and went to clean the stains off.

Connor's POV

What Ryan did was brutal, but it was needed. If he hadn't done that, everyone would have died. I got home and found Chica sitting on the couch, crying. "What is it, Chi? What's got ya down?" I asked, but she turned on the TV and I gasped in shock. "Local diner 'The Seven Seas-onings' has been burned down. The owner and his employees made it out safely, but the restaurant couldn't be saved." The reporter announced. I heard a knock at the door, and went over to open it. I saw Foxy, original Chica, and Wolfy. Foxy was comforting his girlfriend, who was crying into his shoulder. Foxy looked at me and instantly knew who did it. "Bastards…T'E SHADOW WILL PAY!" he yelled and I invited them in. I was going to let them use my room, because Wolfy wanted the couch, but Chica let them use her room, since she had been sleeping in mine for three days. They hurt Chica and Scarlet, they attacked me in school, and now they burned down the restaurant we all had come to love, they would pay. They would pay in blood.

**That wraps up chapter 11! Well, the Shadow aren't happy and neither is Connor or his friends! **

**Also, response to some questions!**

**Q. Why do Tracker and Ryan not have the same model?**

**A. Tracker is more advanced and Ryan's body was made simply so he could live again.**

**Q. I see you say Original before some animatronics' names, why is that?**

**A. Connor calls the toy animatronics by their name, while calling their older counterparts original.**

**Q. Will there be a sequel to this after you are done?**

**A. At this point, no. I expect this to be around 30 chapters, so I will probably be exhausted by then. (I am one of the most proficient teenagers I know)**

**Q. When will you be bringing Tracker back?**

**A. Chapter 15. Tracker was always the favorite of people who read my original series.**

**Well that sums it up! Once again, thanks and I will see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**School is killing me! Between school, boy scouts, and socializing with family, I have to cram to write this, but it makes people happy, so it's worth it! As you saw in the last chapter, there all really pissed off, so we will soon see what happens because of this! **

**Thanks to all who are reading! :3**

Chapter 12

Moments of Anger

Connor's POV

This was the last straw. I saw Foxy and Chica trying to comfort original Chica, while Wolfy was cursing under his breath. Marionette came home and I grabbed him and drove to the lab. While on the way, I told him about what had happened and he was angry as well.

We pulled up to the Lab and ran inside. "Ah, Connor, and marionette as well! So good to see you, yet I am sorry for what happened to the diner." I saw the three in the backroom playing a game of poker. I ignored that and said "I need a way to kill, fast." He looked surprised, and said, "Whoa, ok, I can hit you up with the tools, but it'll take some time!" "Fine, but let me know when ready, they ALL will suffer." I said, before starting to walk out. "Wait! I can get people to rebuild it, but fireproof it! Make it even better!" he yelled, causing me to turn around. I decided to call Foxy to bring the group over. They needed to hear this!

After their car had arrived at the lab, they all ran inside. "What ya need lad?" Foxy asked me, but I cut him off by explaining, "We can rebuild the diner, make it even better, and we can get a shot at the shadow!" Foxy looked at original Chica, and Wolfy looked at Foxy. Foxy looked at me and nodded, "Lad, thank ye fer this, but if ye be put in t'e face o' danger, don't' do It." he said, but didn't realize I would help them even if I was broken beyond repair, I said "I've been put in constant danger ever since I came back, but these terrorists will die." And with that, the six of us went back to the charred building.

We pulled up and Foxy hugged his girlfriend tighter, she was still crying, and Wolfy's eyes had gone black. We walked up to the door and found it had been barricaded. Wolfy stepped in front of us and kicked it off of the hinges. We walked inside and found that most of the building was still standing, since most of it was made of metal. If we were to pull up all of the wood, we could replace it all and fire-proof it. I had helped built the kid's cove stage, but this would be a long shot, yet with one look at Foxy and original Chica, I knew it would be well worth it. With that, we sent Wolfy and Marionette to go get wood from the lumber store a few blocks away. Foxy walked into the kitchen, before coming out and saying "Chica! The kitchen didn't catch fire, there's no wood to burn!" and before I could acknowledge what happened, original Chica was running over to him, gasped, and hugged him to the point he was struggling to breathe." I chuckled at this, but felt Chica grabbing me and pulling me into an embrace, saying "Thank you…"

Ryan's POV

The blood was gone, but the pain was not. I didn't see that I had been shot in the side, since I was an android, it prevented pain from registering, at first. Mangle welded my side back shut, but the pain was unbearable, and since I couldn't be shut off, I had to endure every second of it. I was laying on the couch, my side had a few rivets holding a piece of steel to keep my new weld closed. I got a text from Connor, "Hey! We are going to rebuild the diner, since most of it was made of metal, the fire didn't spread too far. You can come see it if you want to when were done!" I chuckled, this was going to be a long day. I went to get up, but mangle rushed over and helped me, saying "Careful! You'll end up breaking the weld and we'll have to do that whole procedure again." I dreaded the thought, and heard the front door, which had been fixed, open. Balloon Boy came over to check on me and we decided to play the PS3 together for a while.

**End of another one! Sorry for the feels, but the story needs moments like this.**

**I have more Q&amp;A!**

**Q. If Ryan or Tracker would get hurt, could they be fixed like the others?**

**A. Yes, but they have to have a metal plate covering it, since there are no extra parts for them.**

**Q. How was Ryan able to kill the terrorists using only pieces of glass, aiming that well would be near impossible.**

**A. Remember, Ryan is a military android. He is programmed to have extreme accuracy and power.**

**Q. Will Mike return later on, considering he was in the last story as a kid, and in this as a hostage?**

**A. Yes, I have plans to bring him back into the story in a later chapter!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and see you next chapter! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am accepting 1 more OC, but after that, I won't be because I said it would be centered on the main character and the animatronics, but I still need some non-related characters, so that's why I am using OCs in the first place, lol. Anyway… I am bringing back an OC that was introduced a while back, but hasn't had much light shed on him. It wasn't by demand, but because I enjoyed reading about all of the OCs you all sent me, but I haven't really included this one, so here we go!**

Chapter 13

Silent One

Connor's POV

***5 hours after last chapter***

I was walking back from the lumber store. We had been working and setting up for so long, that some of them were back at the diner sleeping on the floor. We had rebuilt everything that was burned, and I was sent with the forklift to take it back to the store. It was about to rain, so I started to pick up my pace. I then heard thunder, and said "Shit, I'm gonna get stuck out here in a storm." And felt some raindrops land on my head and put my hood up. Within thirty seconds, it was pouring and I was getting soaked. I walked by an alley and heard someone getting mugged, and the assailants turned to me, and began to follow me. They were saying "Shouldn't have seen that…" but were cut off when I heard a gunshot and turned to see one being sliced into with a sword. I recognized who it was and smiled, saying "The Ghosthog…" before hearing, "GO! Get out of here!" and I turned ran to the diner, not stopping since I knew that the muggers were Shadow members. When I got back I told them everything. They were all shocked, not because of what I said, but by the fact that someone was behind me, I turned, saw who it was, and said "Guys, this is Bobby." I told them about how he had stopped the robbery and he was offered a job by Foxy, since we had just finished and the re-opening was in two days. Bobby and Wolfy were bot waiters and security, and Foxy wanted to make sure that the shadow would never mess with him or his loved ones again.

After waking up, we finished painting the interior, while Foxy, Bobby, and Wolfy sprayed the fire retardant spray on the new walls and floor. I remembered something, when Foxy and Chica had first built this place, they wanted a pirate-ship with them on board as a picture on the entrance rug. They had gotten it, but it was too big, so they couldn't use it, and instead, placed it in the backroom. I ran back and saw it was miraculously still preserved. I brought it out and unrolled it, with foxy and original Chica both gasping in shock, then smiling and saying "Just what we wanted!" before pulling each other into an embrace. I was glad that I made them happy, and I was about to call the Freddy brothers when I heard something. "What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs on a jet ski? Skip!" it was Bobby making a joke to brighten everyone's day. Foxy stepped forward, "Bobby, what I be seein in ye is somethin' neat, what would ye say about bein' the comedian here? We already got this ol' metal stage, we could use ye!" bobby looked startled, then said "Sure, I love to joke around, but I can get pretty crazy, but I'll try to keep myself under control." Foxy chuckled and nodded, approving. I called original Freddy and found out that he was already on his way, I then called original Bonnie, who was excited and rushed over. I went to call Ryan, but Mangle picked up the phone. "Hello? Mangle, great! I was wondering if you, BB, and Ryan want to come down to see the new and improved 'Seven Seas-onings'." I said, before hearing "Yeah, sure! On our way!" and the phone call was over. It felt good to see everyone all together since they had left my house. Mangle was the last to show up, I could tell they got here because BB ran through the doors with a happy expression, Mangle was next, who had a worried look on her face. Ryan came in last, he was happy to see us, but I saw that his left side of his stomach area had a giant metal plate being held by four rivets. When I noticed this, he said "Yeah, that… I got shot when we were at school but didn't notice it until I got back to Mangle's place." It was good to know that she fixed him. Bonnie and I had fixed her back when I was in 1987. We all gathered around, and Foxy invited everyone for a celebratory party. We all went to Foxy and Chica's house, and I was surprised at how big the rooms were. Foxy went down to the basement and came up with the ingredients for him and Chica to make their favorite 'Party Pizza'. Everyone was watching 'A Walk to Remember' while we were waiting. I felt a tug at my shoulder. "What's up Chi?" I asked before she said "I love this movie." and kissed me on the cheek. This party would be amazing.

**And like that, another one has been created!**

**Yes, I chose the movie because we had to watch it in school, and it wasn't that bad. I was able to type this in under a half hour, so that's great! This will probably be the last chapter for today, just a heads up. **

**Thanks again BobbytheGhosthog for letting me use your OC. **

**Oh! Right, I can be found on Steam under the name bionicle87. **

**Another note, I am still receiving Q&amp;A, so if you want your's to be answered in-story, PM me any questions about the characters, situation, or just in general.**

**Thanks again for reading, and I will see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back! I am introducing the FINAL OCs I have accepted in next chapter. It is Rahkel, a shark animatronic made by windiershark, and recently Crystal, an animatronic dragon, who was made by CrystalDragon3568.** **I'm glad to have a wide variety of species instead of just Foxes and Bears, ect. Also, these OC have a story involving the three working for Dr. Graham. **

**Oh! And next chapter, all of the characters will be involved! :D Once again, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 14

How we celebrate

Connor's POV

I awoke to the sound of cheering, I had fallen asleep during the movie, and went to the kitchen. There was a pizza in the shape of all of us, it was a chain of people holding hands. Foxy and original Chica divided it so that each person got themselves as a slice. It was weird to be eating a person-shaped slice of pizza, but I threw logic out of the window long, long ago. I got a call from Dr. Graham, who asked me to come to the lab. I excused myself and drove to the lab, I wondered what he needed.

Marionette's POV

After we had had pizza, Connor had to leave to go somewhere. I then said "Why don't we play a game?" and everyone nodded. Foxy went into the basement and came out with a box. "Well, this is all the games we have." Setting it down, he pulled out monopoly, Balloon Boy loved monopoly, so he, mangle, and Ryan went into the other room to start playing. That left me, Toy Chica, original Freddy and Toy Freddy, Original Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Original Chica, Scarlet, and Golden Freddy. Foxy pulled out scrabble, and Original Freddy, Original Bonnie, and Golden Freddy went to go play. Next they pulled out twister. "No!" we all said at once, causing Foxy to chuckle before saying "Why not?" we all looked at each other and said in unison "There's a name for that game, sex in a box, so no!" He began to laugh, before original Chica pulled him over and whispered something, causing him to get wide-eyed. He went downstairs and came up with a whiteboard, marker, and eraser. "We draw whatever we want, no matter what, and the others have to guess what it is." We all agreed on this and went back to the basement.

Ryan's POV

"How the hell did I just lose 5k to a six year old?" I said frustrated, while balloon boy only smiled. Mangle looked over at me, saying "I stopped asking questions when I lost seven properties to him." We both laughed, I had no idea how we were losing this badly. I looked over and saw Golden Freddy trying to make a word, but getting beat by Original Bonnie making the word 'Heterogeneous'. I chuckled and heard the other group in the basement, Toy Freddy yelled "How the hell is that a dog?" before Toy Bonnie yelled "Hey! At least it sort of looks like the animal it's supposed to be, you look like a chipmunk!" "THAT TEARS IT YOU BASTARD!" he yelled before I heard clanging coming from the basement and then there was silence. Next thing I knew, the little jackass bout park place and boardwalk.

Marionette's POV

God, that was funny. Bonnie and Freddy got into a fight and original Chica walked up to them, picked them up by the necks, and put them in two different corners. "You stay there for thirty minutes!" she said and walked back to us. It was my turn, and I thought of something to draw. I decided to draw Tracker, and nobody knew what he was. After they had all given up, I told them "He is one of our protectors." They still didn't understand, so I told them about everything that had occurred in the lab when I had gone there.

Connor's POV

I had gotten to the lab, went inside, and confronted Dr. Graham. He showed me the three robots and animatronics. He then signaled, and two more came out. A male shark animatronic and a female dragon animatronic. They saw me, nodded, and walked over to their tubes. "Those are Rahkel and Crystal, two newer additions to the team, they're here to keep the shadow off of your back." Dr. Graham said. I now understood, and I knew that with the new threat, we would need all of the protection we could get.

**That's one more! For all of you who wanted to see more of the shadow-killing team, they will be back next chapter! Another note, OC accepting is over! Thanks to all who submitted their OCs.**

**Now for some Q&amp;A**

**Q: How and when did you find about FNAF?**

**A: I am a big fan of the youtuber Markiplier, so when I saw him play the first one, I had to try it. Soon after, the second one came out and I bought that too. I have completed 20/20/20/20 mode and Golden Freddy mode on the respecting games. **

**Q: What time zone do you publish by?**

**A: eastern Standard Time (United States)**

**Q: Will Connor die in this series, I want to know because I like him as a character.**

**A: We'll just have to see…**

**OH! And one more announcement. I am going to write very romantic chapters tomorrow since it will be Valentine's Day.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**

**Ok, so I plan on uploading 2 chapters today, one being the long awaited 15, and 16, which is a lemon btw :3**

**Some of you wanted to see more 'action' between Connor and Toy Chica, so chapter 16 should have just that.**

**OH! And from now until I forget XD I will be replacing the word original in front of the animatronics names with ***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Return

Connor's POV

After I met with Dr. Graham and the five guardians, I suggested "Hey, how about they go back to the party with me? They can protect us if shit hits the fan!" they all liked that idea and we began the journey back to Foxy and *Chica. Tracker was in the front seat, Donny, Crystal, and Rahkel were awkwardly sitting in the backseat, and Reaper was riding in the flatbed. After getting back I was greeted again by everybody and the others introduced themselves. I noticed that Bobby and Wolfy hadn't come to join the party, so I began looking for them. After five minutes, I found them downstairs watching 'The Walking Dead'. Wolfy had fallen asleep and Bobby saw me, got up, and threw a tennis ball at Wolfy, causing him to be startled. Both followed me upstairs and I saw the new game that Chica had introduced.

It was like spin the bottle, but there were two bottles, and whoever they pointed to had to do whatever *Foxy read off of the paper Chica had given him. Everyone but Bobby, Balloon Boy, and Tracker sat in a circle to play. Tracker was going to try his luck at beating BB in monopoly, Bobby was on a stool telling different jokes, and the rest of us were going to play the most awkward game ever.

Foxy spun both, and the pointed to him and *Chica. He read the paper aloud, "Talk and act like the other person for the remainder of the game." He looked over at *Chica, who smiled and said "Aye lad, what be ye problem?" he chuckled at this and spun again. They pointed to Freddy and Bonnie, were still angry about the conflict earlier. Foxy read "Tell the other person how you feel about them". They both looked at each other and said in unison "I fucking hate you!" Foxy rolled his eyes and said "Well that worked out I guess" before spinning again. After rolling, they pointed to Crystal and Rahkel. "Kiss the other person on the lips for thirty seconds." They looked at each other, blushing madly, and kissed, and stayed that way for minutes. We started to chuckle, and I heard Track yell "HOW THE HELL? How is a six year old so good at this?" Ryan then yelled "Yeah Tracker, he's pretty good at it!" We then got back to the game. "I knew a guy once who tried his luck with the ladies, he gave a girl his heart, his name was Frankenstein." Bobby said, causing everyone to laugh.

Foxy rolled the two again, which landed on Scarlet and *Bonnie. "Do a seven minute in hea…no, I'm saving that one. Bonnie, sit on Scarlet's lap for the rest of the game." *Bonnie's face got red and he did as told. Next it was Freddy and Golden Freddy, and Foxy said "Hold hands for the remainder of the game." Freddy's eyes went black, but he calmed down quickly, and they both sat there, hand in hand, pissed off. Foxy spun the bottles again, this time landing on Mangle and Ryan. "Son of a…"Ryan said and Foxy grinned, saying "Take the other person's shirt off using your teeth" They looked at each other before Ryan said "I don't have teeth and I don't wear a shirt, so that cant work." Foxy thought, then said "do the dare, just use what you need to." I smiled, he wouldn't do it, Ryan was always one to back out of things he had to do, but to my surprise, he actually took off the shirt that she had been wearing, exposing her bra. I was confused, these were animatronics, but they had, well, yeah. I remember Chica telling me when they got back that they had 'modifications' made to themselves. Foxy laughed at Ryan's embarrassment, then spun again, this time landing on me and Chica. She squealed like a happy child and he read off the dare "Do seven minutes in heaven inside the walk in closet, but no lights." Bobby said "Ready the house, were about to have an earthquake, the ground will shake!" I shot him a glare, and as we began to walk over to the closet, I looked back at *Freddy, who was laughing, and mouthed the words "Fuck you" before disappearing into the dark closet and the door was shut.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What's gonna happen? Find out next chapter! Why did the animatronics undergo modifications? Why am I asking so many questions? Srsly tho, next chapter will contain a lemon again, so be prepared for anything, again!**

**Here's Some Q&amp;A!**

**Q: What happened to Connor's family?**

**A:His parents and brother died in a car crash when he was six**

**Q: How is BB so good at monopoly?**

**A: Hell, I don't even know**

**Q: Why did you kill off Ryan, only to bring him back as a an android?**

**A: That's actually what happened in my original series, he died and was brain mapped and Tracker was born, but in this I felt he had a larger purpose, larger than being human could allow.**

**Thanks for reading and Once again, See you all next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**ANNND IM BACK! After going out to visit somebody and nearly DYING in a white out, I have returned to write a new chapter! Warning: This chapter has a lemon, and its bad lol.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

Chapter 16

Darkness

Connor's POV

I walked into the closet, and noticed that the light switch didn't work. "Well, he did say no lights…" I said and felt my way around. I noticed that the room was about five feet by five feet. I heard rustling and, since I knew Chica was in there too, I asked "Chica, what are you doing?" only to hear "Getting ready…" hearing that sent chills up my spine. I knew what she intended, but it was dark and no-body was around, so she knew she could get away with it. I heard metal rustling and felt my belt coming off. I reached forward and felt her jump on top of me. I didnt bother fighting back, since she had really sharp teeth. After five minutes of, well, you can probably guess, she rolled off and began to laugh, saying "Why don't we do that in our own house, and not for a stupid dare." I just sat in shock, and stood up, while she did the same. We left the closet and were embarrassed when the others started to chuckle. We sat back down while Foxy spun them again, this time pointing to *Bonnie and Golden Freddy. Foxy read the task aloud, "One must say the entire alphabet while the other slaps their face." Golden Freddy liked this idea and volunteered to slap. "A *slap* B *slap* C *slap* D *slap…" *Bonnie said while his face turned red from the slaps. When he got to Z, Golden Freddy got up and began to laugh, while *Bonnie got up, walked up to him, and kicked him in the balls, causing him to fall over and whimper in pain. He then sat down and rubbed his face, chuckling to himself. Bobby, still telling jokes, said "They say true love is hard to find, were they wearing their contacts?" A few of us laughed, and he beamed with pride. Next was Reaper, who was picked with Mangle. "Uh, ok, so this was supposed to be another seven minutes in heaven but…" Foxy said while Mangle, getting upset, was dragged towards the closet. She said "At least let Ryan come with us…" Ryan got up and followed them while the rest of us cheered "Three Way! Three Way!" Ryan turned and gave me a killer look before turning around again and going into the closet.

After they had gotten out, Mangle and Ryan sat next to each other while Reaper was still missing. We went in and shined a flashlight on him, he was makimg out with a hole a hole in the wall, thinking it was Mangle. "Wait, what? What the fuck!" he yelled, realizing what he was doing. The rest of us lost it and he sat back down in the circle. Bobby tried to make a joke, but Reaper said "Make a joke about it and your life will be a joke." Everybody sat their awkwardly, then continued the game normally.

We all left four hours after that, and the five came with Me, Chica, and Marionette to our house and slept downstairs. When I got to my room, Chica looked at me and said "Care to go again?" I thought for a second and said "Maybe when there all asleep…" The day had been quite the eventful one."

**There! That's both Valentine's Day specials! I will have my next chapter either tomorrow morning or tomorrow at noon.**

**Q&amp;A TIME!**

**Q: How do the animatronics eat?**

**A: They have synthetic organs that were originally installed only for the toy variants, but now exists in all of them, I understand that in reality, they can't, but that's what fanfics are all about, making things different!**

**Q: How old are Connor and Tracker in your normal series?**

**A: 16 and 17, same as in this story**

**Q: How are you going to spend your Valentine's Day?**

**A: Typing a story for the people who like to read it, I love to make people happy!*Cough* unless they're assholes*Cough***

**Once again, Thanks to all you readers out there and see you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Sorry for delay in chapter post today, I was really busy, but now I have time! **

**Warning! This chapter will have feels and sadness…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

The worst day of my life

Toy Chica's POV

I woke to Connor's alarm clock going off, and turned to talk to him before we got up. When I rolled over, I could not find him, he was gone. I got up, thinking that maybe he just got a head start on the day. Yesterday was fun, having everyone at one place at the same time, it was like a reunion. That spin the bottle-dare mix I had made was the most fun thing we have ever done, and the closet, oh my. I walked downstairs, since after walking by the bathroom and not hearing the shower, I knew he wasn't upstairs.

I got to the kitchen and found Marionette on the ground. He had a video-camera in his hand and was out cold. After he woke up, I looked over the footage, and found that he was going to record whatever we were going to do, and probably show the others. At 11:48 pm, the front door was opened quietly, and I am surprised Marionette didn't hear it. Next thing I knew, marionette was knocked out at dragged to the kitchen, and after a few minutes, I saw that the Shadow had sent members to kidnap Connor, since they were dragging him out the door. I heard that the camera picked up their conversation, they said "Boss said to take him to the roof of our building, he'll answer us, or die". I was shocked and began to tear up, and ran out of the room.

Marionette decided to go to Dr. Graham's lab and get the group of five. He came back and I got in the car next to Crystal. Tracker and Reaper were mumbling to themselves, and Reaper's eyes were black. We pulled up to the building next to the one where Connor was being held. Everyone got out, but Marionette looked at me and said "No, stay here, you cant go in there because they'll kill you first chance they get to make him talk." I wouldn't be stopped, so I refused to stay, but he locked the doors and put a barrier so I could not escape. "MARIONETTE YOU BASTARD! OPEN UP THE DOOR!"I screamed, but he wouldn't listen, and followed the group walking towards the building. I started to cry, I wondered if Connor would survive.

Tracker's POV

This was the last straw, and the leader of the Shadow was here, so I would take my opportunity and eliminate him. I noticed that there was a large amount of debris scattered around the building now. So we would have to be careful, and Connor was tied to a chair at the edge of the building, so we couldn't mess this up. Crystal and Rahkel went to the other side and prepared to climb up. Reaper and I did the same on our side, while Donny protected Marionette, since he was creating a barrier preventing the Group from escaping. On the count of three over radio, we all jumped up and noticed that the group had been expecting us, and had all of their guns pointed towards us. We began to attack everyone, parts were flying and blood was spraying, and after everyone was dead but the leader, we walked up to him. "This child isn't worth my time" he said before stabbing Connor in the stomach and throwing him, still tied to the chair, off of the building. Reaper and I rushed at him while crystal and Rahkel went to tend to Connor, who was lying unconscious and bleeding on the debris. I tackled him and started to beat him senseless. I broke his arms and legs, and as about to snap his neck when I realized that he needed to suffer. I broke his jaw and got up, before stomping his face in, and even after he was long dead, I continued to stomp. "Tracker, calm yourself, he's dead!" Reaper said, grabbing my arm. I stood with pure hatred to the one I had just brutally murdered. We went down and saw what states he was in. His left arm had been stabbed by splintered wood, he had a gash on his head, and his stomach was bleeding quickly. Internal scans showed that four ribs were broken, but he was still alive. We got him in the car and Chica immediately began to cry, cursing herself for making him do what he didn't want to.

We got to the Emergency Room and he was taken to one of the operating rooms. We sat in his assigned room, hoping for the best.

-5 Hours Later—

Marionette, Chica, Reaper and I had all stayed, while Crystal and Rahkel went back to the lab. Chica had fallen asleep and her eyes were red from crying every time someone said his name. Marionette stayed and would tell us if his soul was staying or moving. Reaper did everything he could to re-assure Chica that Connor would be okay, which was odd, because he normally wouldn't care. I remember a very specific phrase he said to her after we had gotten there, he had said "Don't worry, Connor loves you more than himself, and he said he would protect you, he is a man of his word, so count on him coming home." I knew our chances of him surviving were thin, I had overheard the doctor saying there was only a ten percent chance of him surviving. He had to survive, for her sake…

**Oh the feels…**

**I have some Q&amp;A to answer**

**Q: Do you like writing about lemons and violence? **

**A: Lemons are odd if friends read it lol, but I love writing violent things :3**

**Q:How long do you plan on making this?**

**A:30 chapters**

**Q: Do you read fanfics and not just write it?**

**A: yeah, all the time. Making a shoutout to CrystalDragon3568, the Q&amp;A she writes are hilarious.**

**Once again, see you next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ANNNND IM BACK! I will never see a day where no less than 2 chapters are posted!**

**Oh! And to clear up the question, I ship FoxyXChica. If you couldn't tell, where were you for the last 17 chapters, lol! And now a question for all of you, should I do a Fnaf truth or dare after this story is complete? I'll leave that up to you guys!**

**Once again, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 18

Is this the end?

Toy Chica's POV

Five hours. We had been in that hospital room for five hours now and I was getting worried. I had heard the beeping of the heart monitor for the time I had been awake. Reaper had gone back to the lab, leaving Tracker, Marionette and me. I listened to my own synthetic heartbeat, and noted how it was beating at the same intervals his was. I began tapping my fingers on my leg, hoping for the best, but my hope was shattered when I heard the heart monitor flat-line. The dam holding back the tears broke and I grabbed his hand, holding it tight. "Don't…leave…please…"I sobbed, but marionette, beginning to tear up as well, grabbed my arm and took me to the lobby, leaving Tracker in the room with Connor. I heard him say, "Connor, I know you can hear me, and if you can't, your spirit will. We need you back, SHE needs you back…"

Connor's POV

Was this what death felt like? I was in a void, and I could not see light anywhere in the distance. I looked down, and noticed that my arm was sliced open, my stomach had been stabbed, and upon feeling my head, I noticed that I had a gash on the left of my forehead. I heard a voice, and I could tell it was Tracker's. It said "Connor, I know you can hear me, and if you can't, your spirit will. We need you back, SHE needs you back…" I began to tear up, knowing that I had abandoned Chica and the others. There then was a new voice that sounded like Golden Freddy's. It said, "So, is this how it was supposed to end? Is this the closing curtain on your life's play? You know who I am Connor, you have since 1987. Before you ask, I am supernatural, much like the marionette. He was once a child, much like I was once a man who worked for Mr. Fazbear, I gave advice over the phone messages, attempting to keep the guards safe. Instead of being killed by one of the animatronics, I was shot defending the establishment. Had you not interfered, I would have been stuffed into the suit my soul controls." He then showed himself, and just as I expected, it was Golden Freddy. He then continued "I can give your life back, fix your wounds, and heal any damage to you in general, but I ask that you tell marionette that I revived you. In the physical plane, my personality is self-developed, much like marionettes, but in this realm, I have the memories of my life as a human." I was blinded by light as I heard the last words said to me while in the spiritual plane, "Godspeed, don't screw up again…" I saw darkness again, but heard a machine beeping.

Tracker's POV

I was about to leave when I heard the machine begin to beep again, faster and faster until it was back to normal speed. I ran to the lobby and got marionette and the now depressed Chica. I brought them back to the room and saw Connor begin to wake up. Chica broke from marionette's grasp and ran to Connor, pulling him into an embrace. He leaned up, showing us that his arm had miraculously healed over, his stomach's stab wound was gone, and the gash on his head was gone. Internal scans showed that his ribs were back in place, like nothing ever happened. He looked over at Marionette and said "I was supposed to tell you that HE fixed me." Chica either didn't notice this, or didn't care, she just held onto him, refusing to let go as she covered his hospital gown in her tears. He got up and walked over to me, asking "What happened to the Shadow leader?" to which I responded, "Dead, I made sure of it." I contacted the others over radio, telling them that Connor had somehow healed everything, Marionette did the same with Foxy and *Chica, Both Bonnies, Both Freddys, Mangle, Ryan, Wolfy and Golden Freddy. When the doctor came in, he was shocked to see the formally near-lifeless patient walking around and perfectly fine. After a quick examination, he was cleared to leave, and I was dropped off at the lab, while the other three went home. I was still clueless about how he had healed in seconds, so I decided I would ask Dr. Graham about it.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Oh boy! I love suspense! Idk why I didn't put it in last story, lol.**

**Now for some Q&amp;A!**

**Q: Who is your least favorite character from the games?**

**A: Balloon Boy, I'm sorry, but he's annoying as hell.**

**Q: What is your favorite Fanfiction?**

**A: At the moment, Sweet, Sweet Chica by FazbearDiva22 **

**Q: What do you do for a living?**

**A: I help run a store, much like Connor**

**Well that wraps this chapter up! Remember, if you have a question you want answered, PM me the question and I will get back to you!**

**Thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH DEAR GOD!**

**I have received multiple requests to do the truth or dare story after this, so I have decided to go ahead with the idea! I am also deciding how I want this story to end, but it will be a shocker either way! :3**

**Sorry for the short chapter, high school is eating my time away.**

**Oh my god I love leaving you all in suspense, adds to the overall mood. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Choices

Connor's POV

We had gotten back home and I laid down on the couch. I no longer was in pain since the incident, but I had the memories of what the Shadow had done to us. I remembered when what injuries I had sustained during the time I had gone back to 1987, my encounter with the terror-bot version of Foxy, and not to mention the mental damage. My best friend had died, and even though he was an AI now, I was still sad that he didn't live behind the same face that he once did. He lived with Mangle now, since after his parents thought that he had died, they moved away, and Mangle was his only family now. I knew that his parents didn't like the idea of advanced combat military androids, so if he were to go back home, they wouldn't accept him. I thought about Reaper, Donny, and Tracker, they lived in a lab, cooped up until they were needed. I thought about Foxy and *Chica, they had a happy life, they were successful financially and in their relationship. *Bonnie and Scarlet were successful in their relationship, but not the same level as Foxy and *Chica. Both Freddys were single but I don't think they cared, they were happy the way they were. As for Wolfy, I didn't know, I never knew him like the others, and I didn't ask about his personal life, that was his business. Rahkel had kissed Crystal at the party, and they didn't pull back for about forty seconds, but I didn't know if they were a couple or not. They lived with Tracker, Reaper, and Donny in the lab, which brought up a thought. Ryan's old house that his parents had owned was unused, so if we could buy it, the five would have a place to live besides the lab. I got up and went to take a shower, since I hadn't that day.

After I got out I went to the kitchen and told marionette about my idea, to which he said "Great! Only question is, how are we going to get the money?" I thought for a few seconds before saying "The jobs you and I have can pay part, and I think that if all of us added a little to the savings, we would get it in no time!" he nodded in approval and called Foxy. I called Ryan and told him the plan, to which he agreed, saying "Well, they need somewhere besides the lab, it's not big enough for two people, let alone five." After the call I went up to my room, sat at my desk, and began typing. I tended to do that a lot recently, I would type whenever I got the chance, for no reason at all. I was startled to feel Chica's hand on my shoulder, with her saying "I can get a temporary job, the school is looking for a substitute cooking teacher, and I love to cook." I liked that idea, except I had cooking class, so she would have to act like a normal teacher and not my girlfriend. "Okay, I'll send the school a message." I said and she smile, before turning and walking out of the room. Tomorrow was Saturday, so we had 3 days until school kicked back up, I hoped she would do good, high school could be unforgiving…

**And with that we have 11 chapters to go! It has been quite the journey, but the journey is the reward.**

**Now for Q&amp;A!**

**Q: Now that the shadow leader is dead, what happens?**

**A: Something tells me they won't take kindly to that.**

**Q: You ship Foxy X Chica, but do you ship fem. Bonnie X Freddy**

**A: Yeah, I guess it can be cute, but it's more awkward than anything in my eyes**

**Q: Do you ever deal with annoying people in your workspace?**

**A: More than you would think…**

**And with that we are done for this chapter! Remember, I want to hear what you all think so I can better improve the story!**

**Once again, see you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Again, for like the 20****th**** time!**

**I have had people asking about the truth or dare thing, and yes, I will still do that, but I need to get this done first. Sorry for the long chapter, it is the longest in the whole story, around 1200 words :3**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

The Shortest Weekend

Connor's POV

It was 8:00 am Saturday, and she had gotten the job, and was supposed to start Monday. I was happy for her, and explained that she had to treat me like a student, even though I was her boyfriend. She agreed and I realized my phone was going off. It was a text from Foxy, who said "Connor, don't tell the lass, but we guys be goin' to hang out at t'e diner for a bit, if ye want ta come along, meet us at *Bonnie's house. Oh, and *Chica said that she be inviting the other girls to my house, and wanted to be just girls." I chuckled and responded "Ok, I'll go, on my way." Before telling Chica that her sister wanted to see her at her house, and driving to the diner.

When I got there, I saw that *Bonnie was waiting for everybody, tapping his fingers on the post next to his porch. When Foxy pulled up, we all got in his van, and he drove us to the diner. Along the way, *Bonnie pulled out two pairs of shades, giving one to *Freddy. They looked like a bunch of thugs, but it was kind of funny. Wolfy and Bobby were in the back with Ryan, and they began to tap on the armrests. Ryan, Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and Freddy began to sing the song 'I cant smile without you'. I was surprised to see Bonnie and Freddy sitting next to each other even though they nearly got into a fistfight at the party. Marionette face palmed and looked at me and laughed, I had been silent the entire time. Foxy tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat, while *Bonnie and *Freddy were making signs on notebook paper, which they then wrote "HELP US!" and stuck them on the windows. Within minutes, we had reached our destination and went inside.

Once we got inside, marionette made a dash for the backroom. I tried to follow him, but he disappeared into the vents. Foxy walked up to the group, holding out a black box. He opened it, showing an engagement ring. "I plan on asking *Chica to marry me, do ye lads think ol' Foxy should?" we all said yes and were happy for him. Foxy then offered to make everyone drinks, and we all accepted. Both Freddys asked for tea with a lemon wedge. Golden Freddy requested Pepsi, Bobby and Wolfy wanted lemonade. Ryan and Bonnie ordered Dr. Pepper, which is odd for Ryan, but I found out that he can have liquids due to synthetic organs. I requested a medium Coca-Cola, and *Bonnie couldn't decide what to have. Foxy gave him a shot of the swashbuckler, a mix of alcohol and fruit punch. Within minutes, *Bonnie was drunk as a sailor. "But officer *hic* I didn't steal no money! *Freddy done and screwed me over *hic* he is the one you should be going after" *Bonnie said, his eyes parted and slouching in a chair. I laughed and went to go talk with Golden Freddy. I told him about what had happened after I had died, about how his spirit had revived me. He had no idea of this, but responded "Well at least you're ok." I then went to find Marionette. He had been gone for thirty minutes now, and he was hiding for some reason. After two and a half hours, I opened the closet and he jumped out of the vent, tackling me into the ground. "Surprise Motherfucker!" he said, and before I could question, he said "I have been waiting in that vent for three hours now just waiting for the right time to scare you shitless!" I got up and went back to the main room, only for Foxy to get a text and gather everyone near the bar. "Okay, so we be able ta leave in twenty minutes, so lets load Bon over there into t'e car." Foxy said and we gathered around *Bonnie. As we went to pick him up, he yelled "NO! Bonnie been good, no time out!" We loaded him into the van and he was starting to sober up. We drove to *Bonnie's house and ran him up to his bed, making the appearance of him sleeping. After bidding farewell, we all returned to our houses.

Next Day

I woke up with Chica still on top of me, like every morning. She was wearing the necklace I had gotten her. She woke up at the feeling of me stirring. "Good morning!" she said tiredly, to which I responded "Morning dear, how are you?" she chuckled, saying "Tired Connor im still tired." The day went by normally, except for *Chica sending a picture of her hand with a ring on it to all of us. We were all happy for them and Chica was ecstatic that her sister was going to be getting married. At night, I began to write again, adding to the log of events that I had been recording, before going to bed. Chica crawled in bed and I whispered "Ready for tomorrow?" she nodded and slowly started to fall asleep.

Monday morning

I got up and woke Chica up, before going to take a quick shower. She went to make breakfast and before I knew it, we were on our way to the high-school. She went to the office and the secretary showed her the classroom. "We've never had an animatronic teacher, so good luck!" the secretary said as she walked away. The first bell rang, the day had begun.

Classes went on as normal, I sat with Ryan at lunch, and had the rest of the day's classes with him. At eighth period, we had cooking class and Chica smiled seeing us walk in. Ryan was surprised to see her at school, and asked "Is she the new substitute?" I responded "Yeah, she only works for today though." We had to cook a small pizza, easy, it was her favorite food so I was good at cooking it. My classmates were whispering about her, about how she probably didn't understand emotions just because she wasn't human. Ryan heard this and said to them "Have something to say about robots, talk to me!" they feared him after he killed the terrorists, so they all stopped talking. After we had gotten out of school, I drove home, with Chica telling me about what all had happened in her class. She had gotten paid $120 for putting up with the senior class, who were a bunch of pricks. She said all she had to do was make her eyes go black and they behaved. Although it was fun, she didn't want to do it again, and I was fine with that, I did have a job too after all. We got home and all put part of our pay into the jar, at this rate, they would have a home by the end of the week.

**And end of another long chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone who have supported me. I know I don't post often enough for some of you, but I do everything I can to make you guys happy! If any of you have questions, know I will not reject answering a question from anyone!**

**Now for Q&amp;A!**

**Q: Who is your favorite animatronic?**

**A: Hard to choose between Foxy and Marionette**

**Q: What is your favorite band?**

**A: little off topic, but ok, Linkin Park**

**Q: Do you play other games besides Fnaf?**

**A: yeah, plenty. The Dead space series, Halo, Metroid, and Gmod are my favorites**

**Thanks for all the Questions, and I promise next chapter will be up within 16 hours!**

**See you all next chapter! :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again, I have returned!**

**I looked back and sort of realized that my first story was a failure. I laughed when I saw that the view counter was only 584, while this one is 3425! I have also decided to extend the story beyond 30 chapters, but I will take a break at 30 so I can work on the truth or dare thing lol. **

**I said Mike would be back, and I normally keep my word lol.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Their new house

Tracker's POV

*Jump to Friday*

It was nearing 5:00 pm, and I was playing table tennis against Reaper, who had begun to lighten up to us, as long as we didn't get him mad. Donny, Crystal, and Rahkel were watching in suspense as Reaper hit the ball over to me and I purposely missed the swing, I needed to even the score. He was so happy and proud, saying "Yes! 15-15!" I chuckled to myself and served it back over to him. It wasn't a matter of losing, it was a matter of giving up points, since every time the ball came on my side, the threat detector kicked in and I could predict where it would be, but I had switched that off to level the playing field. The game was paused when I heard Dr. Graham yell for us. We went into the main area of the lab and found the doctor with Connor, who had a set of keys in his hand. Dr. Graham told us that Connor had to take us somewhere, so we followed him to the car.

We pulled up to a large house, and there was a for sale sign in the front yard. After parking the car, he went up and pulled the sign out of the ground. He took us up to the front door and said, "Welcome to your new house guys!" and opened the door. He explained that the group had raised around $30,000, with Foxy and *Chica giving 30% of what they earned, both Bonnies and Freddys giving 50% of what they were paid, Marionette paid 75% of what he was paid, and he, Wolfy and Bobby had done a livestream raising $5000. Connor and Chica had raised $4000, and Golden Freddy donated $10,000. I didn't know how to thank them, but we all gave Connor a group-hug. With that he left us, heading for home. We decided to explore the place, and I checked the bedrooms first. There were five of them, first being the master bedroom, which Reaper wanted. Next were two smaller bedrooms, probably for a teenager or child, Crystal and Rahkel got those. Donny wanted the bedroom in the attic, while I got the basement bedroom. Some of them seemed to be built for the purpose of guests. I liked the basement, it was warm, had carpeting still, and had cable. I found an old TV in the boxes that the family left, and plugged it in, flipping through channels while the others were upstairs, further exploring.

Reaper's POV

Tracker had gone to the basement while we explored our rooms. My room was the largest, but the others didn't mind, it was better than sleeping on bunks like an old military base. I discovered a small door behind a box, and upon opening it, I realized that this was a tunnel to the basement, where I assumed you could go in the case of a break-in. I heard Crystal yell for everyone to come to her room, and as I was walking, I heard a TV in the basement. I chuckled, maybe Tracker had gotten lucky when looking through old boxes. I was the last in the room, and everyone was here but Tracker, Crystal didn't care and moved a plank of wood to find a secret passageway. I ran to grab my flashlight and crawled inside. After a few minutes of crawling, I found a ladder, and upon climbing down it, I fell through a trapdoor in the basement ceiling. I startled Tracker, who was watching football while sitting on a recliner. I showed him the passageway and all of the hidden paths, and he chuckled, saying "Whoever built this place was paranoid as a meerkat." I chuckled at this and noticed that Crystal was checking out the kitchen. I walked over to her and asked "Thinking about cooking?" but she said "No, that's not me, just seeing what we will have to work with. Honestly I don't know how Chica and Connor cook like they do." I laughed and said " Well maybe Tracker can!"

Dr. Graham had sent a U-Haul with our mattresses and entertainment, like the ping pong table and pool table. Tracker took the two tables down to the basement, since we only had room for them there, and the mattresses went in each of our rooms. After bidding farewell, he left and went back to the lab. I decided to gather everyone downstairs and we all played a game of Texas hold-em. We didn't play for money, but instead, satisfaction. We played a few games, until it was 10:00 pm, then went to our rooms, with everyone falling asleep within the hour. We had to find a way to thank everyone who helped us get this place, but we had no idea how.

**Chapter 21 is finished! This one took me forever because of classes and typing in-between subjects.**

**This is also the first time I did the POV of someone else's OC.**

**Now for some Q&amp;A!**

**Q: Why don't you add that characters from your normal series?**

**A: I have Connor, Ryan, and Tracker, but I don't want to add more in this story, but they WILL all be in the truth or dare story.**

**Q: How do you get the inspiration to write such brutal chapters like chapter 7?**

**A: I base it off of how I write my series 'Watchover'. When I was younger, me and one of my friends got picked on a lot, sometimes to the point of violence. She always wanted the people who hurt others to pay. One day in third grade, she was killed in a car accident, and I feel I am paying respects my old friend by creating Tracker, who's purpose is to kill those who hurt others.**

**Q: Are you excited for Fnaf 3?**

**A: More than you can guess. Cant wait!**

**And with that, I will see you next chapter!**

**MCCLXXXVII**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, sorry for not posting a 2****nd**** chapter yesterday, had problems with family.**

**So to compensate, I plan on uploading 3 today, so yay! I have also been requested to make yet again, another sequel to this series, and it will follow the story of Connor's family and how his kids will eliminate the shadow.**

**That said, the truth or dare is on the way, so it will be in between stories. :3 it is about the cast of this series, and they have to do what you guys dare or ask, and there are NO boundaries lol.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

Chapter 22

What will come

Connor's POV

It had been 3 weeks since we bought the group the house. They had invited us over last Sunday to show us what they did with the place, and it was pretty cool. Reaper's room had a flat-screen TV and a dartboard, along with the carpet had been changed to be white and yellow, the color of his fur. Donny's room had an assortment of books and a rack for his claws. Crystal's room had shelves that looked like they were made of solid quartz, along with that, she had a flat-screen as well. Rahkel's room was ocean themed, which is understandable, since he was a shark after all. Tracker's room was in the basement, and his room had changed the least. There was a section of flooring that had been replaced by mats for wrestling or sparring. He had a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, and still had his small TV. During the time we were over there, Chica and her older sister had ran to check out the kitchen, before she came back to me and said "Our kitchen needs an upgrade." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I'll work on that when I get time."

It was now march 18th, Foxy and *Chica's wedding was tomorrow. Tonight, all of the guys were going to throw Foxy a bachelor's party. We had all of the plans worked out, Reaper had invited us to come over since Crystal was going over to visit *Chica and prepare her for her big day. *Bonnie and I had picked up Reaper from subway and were on our way back when we found someone who was passed out on the side of the road. Reaper recognized who it was and yelled "Stop the car!" I slammed on the brakes and saw him get out. He picked the person up and brought them back to the car. I asked "What are you doing Reaper?" and he looked at her, it was at this point I noticed her features. She was a black vixen about six foot tall, much like Foxy. Reaper said "Her name is Alexa, she was a member of the group me and Dr. Graham had fixed, but she disappeared the first night and we concluded that her system wouldn't let her stay there, she always saw everything as a threat, but she and I were special." He held her tight and we got back to his house, and he ran her to the spare mattress in his room. After writing a note saying "Alexa, it's me, Reaper. From the lab, that is. I found you unconscious on the side of the road and brought you to my house, meet me when you read this." Before putting the note in her hand and walking back out, closing the door behind him.

-3 hours later—

I don't remember much from the party, but I woke up with my shirt on backwards in the bathtub. There was a note on the sink that said "Connor, when you are awake, come find me. –Tracker" I went down to the basement and found the room was a mess. He said "Chica told me to tell you she needs you back at the house, but seeing as you had passed out, I didn't want to bother you." I was confused, "What happened?" I asked, but he chuckled and said, "You were running from Alexa, who thought you were a Shadow member, and you tripped over the rug and fell in the bathtub, as for the shirt, you flipped it to act like a smartass to Reaper, god it was funny!" I laughed and walked to my car, before driving home and walking inside.

**AND 22 chapters have been created! I love doing this for you all! I love seeing what you all have to say about the story and characters, and remember, no Q&amp;A will go unanswered!**

**Q&amp;A TIME!**

**Q: Will Operator from your normal series be in this?**

**A: Not in this story, maybe in the truth or dare story.**

**Q: Do you like any anime or rpg games?**

**A: I used to be a huge fan of pokemon, and I also love the game series Corpse Party**

**Q: Are you a boy or a girl?**

**A: I don't know if I left enough clues, but I am a guy.**

**Once again, see you next chapter!**

**MCCLXXXVII**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry, I may not be able to do the whole upload 3 today, I had inspiration, but I got stuck working longer. That said, I intend to make this chapter funny as hell, so l of you FoxyXChica sailors, lol, get ready! Oh, and some of you liked the part where *Bonnie was drunk, so be aware I will change the story according to what you all want to see! :D**

**Once again, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 23

Their wedding day

Connor's POV

Foxy was ready, Wolfy, Bobby, Ryan and I had helped him pick out a tuxedo and we were on our way back from the mall. When we pulled up to the house, I saw on the clock in the kitchen that it was noon, and the wedding was in 2 hours. I looked to see if *Chica was here, but to my relief, she was still with Mangle and Chica getting fitted for her dress. The priest wanted to do a quick run-through, so we needed to be getting OUT of here. We ran back to the car after Foxy grabbed some casual clothes, and he hoped she would do the same, considering it was bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding. After getting in the car, we sped off to the church, with the priest smiling at Foxy and wishing him good luck. Once we entered the church, Foxy walked up to the alter and the priest explained what Foxy would do and say, since he had never really seen a wedding before. Wolf and Bobby were watching for *Chica's car, while Ryan I were sitting in the front pews, talking. "So, has Chica ever said anything about marriage to you?" he asked, but I responded "Yeah, few months ago, but I told her we would have to wait until I was at least 18, and she was okay with that." He chuckled and said "Okay man, if you say so." I glared at him and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" he caught on and said "I mean, you guys are pretty intimate, I mean, you did it in a closet, Mangle and I haven't even done that." I laughed and said "Well, you guys have only been dating for a few weeks now, me and her are on our 9th month so we are pretty deep." He laughed hysterically, causing the priest to glare at us. I whispered "Shut up! You're going to get us kicked out of the church!" he continued to chuckle, saying "I'm sorry, but it's so damn funny. The most awkward moment in my relationship I've ever had was when Mangle told balloon boy to call me daddy, since she treats him like a son." I chuckled, wondering how Chica and Mangle were coming along.

Toy Chica's POV

I had finished tying the back to my sister's dress off. I stepped back and took her to the large mirror in the bathroom. She gasped and asked "Is it too much? Oh this needs to be perfect!" I reassured her, saying "Don't worry sis, you look beautiful." Mangle nodded in approval and *Chica got the dress off and changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt Foxy had given her, and we drove to the church.

We pulled up to the parking spot next to Connor's car, I smiled knowing that they were here on time. My sister was nervous, so Mangle and I took her by the hands and lead her into the church. Upon entering, we saw Bobby and Wolfy running to Foxy, who was at the alter. She blushed seeing him, and began to walk down the aisle to meet with him. The priest smiled when they were both there, and said "At the actual ceremony, I will guide you on what to say, do you have someone who will hold the rings?" Foxy looked at Bobby, Wolfy and Connor, who were his best men, while Mangle and I were the bridesmaids. The two each held up a piece of fabric with a ring in the center. I sat down next to my boyfriend and Mangle sat next to Ryan, who caused mangle to blush when he kissed her cheek. This would be one of the happiest days of my life.

Jump to Wedding

Connor's POV

This was it, all of the Fazbear gang was here, and even the group of five were there. I saw a group of them on left side, which consisted of Crystal, Rahkel, Reaper, Donny, Tracker and Alexa. On the opposite side was the rest of them, consisting of the Freddy brothers, the Bonnie brothers, Scarlet, Mangle, Ryan, Balloon Boy and Golden Freddy. Up by the alter was Foxy, who had Wolfy, Bobby and me next to him, I looked at Foxy and mouthed the words "Good luck!" he smiled and said back "Thanks lad!" The next thing I heard was the sound of the wedding song, and everyone stood up. *Chica was in a long, white dress with lacing around the trim. Behind her were Mangle, who wore a light blue dress, and Chica, who wore a light yellow dress. Foxy smiled while looking at his bride for the entire duration of the song. The priest said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Foxy the pirate fox and *Chica the chicken in marriage. If anyone would care to cancel, speak now or forever hold your peace." No-body did anything. The wedding went on as usually expected, they exchanged vowels, and when it came for the time for them to say "I do." I saw Chica beginning to tear up, not from sadness, but from joy. "Do you, Foxy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do" Foxy said, smiling and locking eyes with *Chica. "Do you, *Chica, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" she smiled, locking eyes with Foxy, and said "I do" "Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as Foxy lifted *Chica off of her feet, kissing her passionately, and taking her to the limo just outside. After they drove off, we all headed to the after party. I looked at Chica, who trying to hide her now wet face, and asked "What's wrong babe?" she flinched at those words and said "I'm just so happy my sister finally got married! That's all." She smiled, and we went to the car. We drove to the diner and saw everyone going into the building, so we followed.

**Aw… moment like this make me just get so happy, lol. **

**I have more Q&amp;A, but not as much as normal.**

**Q: In your last story, what did you use as inspiration for the terror-bots**

**A: The drawkill animatronics**

**Q: Is your normal series like this one?**

**A: It's not a fanfic, love is also rare in it, since the main characters are sent to kill different enemies of the Federation (The rebel group combating the now corrupt governments of the world). It's much like chapter 7's main violent part.**

**Once again, see you all next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, this is Chapter 24! It's hard to believe that in just over a week, I've managed to write this much this quickly. Believe me this chapter will be funny. I couldn't keep myself together writing it lol. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 24

After-party

Connor's POV

We walked into the diner and Chica pointed out her sister and Foxy were at the main table in the front. We went over and sat at the table next to *Bonnie and Scarlet, who when they saw us, gave us a wink and smile. We sat down and Chica shot back up, remembering something. She ran to the car and came back a few seconds later with a box in her hands. She hid it under the table and when asked what it was, "*Freddy's bringing the cake, so until they cut it, we can socialize." I smiled, looked at her and said "Alright, I brought the camera to take pictures, so we can look through it!" at these words her face got red and she said "No, no, no, can't we wait to do that until were at home?" I flicked it on and looked at the first pictures, she had gotten ahold of my camera, because there were at least ten up skirts. I looked t her, mortified, and said "What is this?" she blushed and said "Surprise!" I turned the camera off, regretting ever turning it on in the first place.

*Freddy came in carrying a large box, and after putting it in front of *Chica and Foxy, opened it. It was a large white cake that had Foxy in a pirate's costume on top, and *Chica dressed like a world-famous chef. The both smiled at this and *Freddy came to sit with us. I then saw Tracker, Reaper, Alexa, Donny, Crystal and Rahkel come inside. Rahkel, Crystal, and Donny sat at the table next to Mangle and Ryan, while Tracker, Reaper and Alexa sat at the one next to *Bonnie and Scarlet. Tracker immediately went back outside, and when I asked Reaper what Tracker was doing, he said "Setting up a perimeter, got to make sure none of the Shadow get in here." I nodded and everyone saw the newlywed couple cutting the cake. Foxy fed *Chica a piece of cake, while she smeared it on his nose, only for him to smile and say "Ah, got me again ye sly lass." That's when the party really kicked up.

-Jump 30 minutes—

Crystal had gone up to the stage and sung for everybody. She wasn't bad at singing, because Rahkel couldn't keep his eyes off of her. I smiled and nudged Chica, who whispered "Aw…that's cute." It was at this point I noticed Scarlet had gotten *Bonnie a shot of the swashbuckler. "Dear god, oh no!" I whispered and Chica began to laugh. Mangle pulled Ryan up to the stage and did a dance routine, and after they were done, they sat back down, Ryan's face was buried in the table. After this, the couple came out and Foxy went to take the leg garter off of *Chica, using his teeth. I looked of at Chica, who gave me a devilish grin, then looked back to the couple. I heard *Chica say "Foxy, that is not the leg garter, now is not the time." He emerged with it wrapped on his snout and threw it out into the crowd. I was talking to Chica when I felt something hit my hand, and looking down, chills went up my spine. She just laughed and said "Well, that means you're gonna get married next!" I shivered and she went out with the other girls to catch the bouquet, only to come back with it in her hands, saying "Better start making arrangements." I looked at Foxy, who just winked and smile at me, I whispered "You monster." To him before I was pulled into a kiss by Chica. The moment was silenced with *Bonnie saying over the microphone, which was on the stage, "I want to thank the *hic* academy for all they have done. *hic*

Also want to congratulate the fox and yellow over there, they gonna do *hic* GREAT things!" I looked mortified at this and whispered "Oh shit, he's drunk!" and noticed Scarlet running up to the stage. *Bonnie took his coat off and threw it to the crowd, before starting to unbutton his under shirt when Scarlet pulled him outside. "Oh! A private show I see!" he said, but was cut off by her saying "No *Bonnie, I gotta take you home, your drunk." And with that, they had gotten in his car and drove away. Foxy was laughing hysterically, while *Chica continued to giggle. Bobby then went up and began to tell some jokes. I looked at Chica and said "I promise you and I will have this day when I turn 18, but right now I can't." She understood and said "Yeah I'm not going to make you do things you don't want to anymore, you being in the emergency room and nearly dying made me realize something. I always make us do what I want, but never what you want, but that's going to change, I promise." I smiled and kissed her, saying "I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you, I'll do anything." Wolfy had shared a toast with the newlyweds, and soon Foxy had picked *Chica up off of her feet, and drove her home. Chica and I did the same, while the rest went back to their homes. After laying her down on the bed, I went to go take a shower, only to hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said, only to hear Chica come in and say "Is there room for two, I need a shower?" I let her in and before I knew it, I was done. I got dressed again, went back to my room, and laid down on the bed. Not too long after she emerged and laid down next to me, saying "Let's have some fun tonight!" I chuckled, saying "Alright, but I need to go to run some errands tomorrow, so I'll be up early." She smiled and said "I can deal with that." Before pulling me under the covers. After 30 minutes of all of what she wanted, we fell asleep, still in an embrace.

**Chapter 24 is done! These take me about an hour and a half to write, but I manage to keep this up! I know I am posting this really early compaired to the others, but it'll do!**

**Q&amp;A time!**

**Q: Who is your favorite youtuber?**

**A: Markiplier and Yamimash**

**Q: When do you think FNAF 3 will come out?**

**A: Soon is all I can think of.**

**Q: What kind of dares will we be able to submit?**

**A: They can have any kind of content, it is still an M rated series.**

**Thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! I'm back with great news! My last story blew, badly. I needed to create cliffhangers but didn't because, well, I don't even know why. It only has at this point around 700 views, while this story, the sequel, has around 4000. I must be doing something right, so the truth or dare story and the finale to this series will be some of the best things I have ever written, and that's a promise!**

**Once again, Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

Untraveled paths

*Bonnie's POV

I woke up to the smell of alcohol and the sight of Scarlet sitting over me. I blinked a few times and let my eyes adjust, I was in the living room of my house. I saw her get up and walk into the kitchen, and heard the front door open. After a few seconds I saw my younger brother, Bonnie, or as I called him, Bon. Upon noticing me, he began to laugh, and when I asked what was so funny, he showed me a picture on his phone of me on the stage, drunk beyond reason, throwing my overcoat into the crowd. I went up to my room, closed the door, and sat on my bed, wondering why I even decided to take a sip. About a half hour later, I heard a knock at my door, I heard Scarlet say "Come on *Bonnie, it wasn't your fault, you were drunk." I responded "What if you had gotten hurt or pregnant?" she thought, then said "Is that why you're upset, you think you'll hurt me? *Bonnie, you're hurting me by not accepting. You won't hurt me because you're drunk, you'll hurt me because you won't trust yourself enough to be around me, now please, come out." I thought for a moment, then opened the door. Her eyes were wet and she was sobbing, I pulled her into an embrace and said "I'm sorry, I promise I won't hurt you in any way ever again…"

Connor's POV

I was on my way back from the store, I had picked up cake mix, pizza ingredients, and milk. Chica had requested that I be back before noon, since she wanted to make a pizza for lunch. I pulled up to my house, and Marionette ran out to get to his job. I laughed at this and brought the bag inside. She ran up and hugged me tightly, saying in a playful tone "I missed you!" I chuckled and said "I was gone for five minutes" she looked at me sadly and said "But that's five minutes without you!" I smiled and put the bag down, walked out to the garage, and came back with a frame for the hook. After placing it on the wall, we both stood back, smiled, and went to the kitchen. She told me what ingredients to lay out, and we put the pizza together. After putting it in the oven, we went in to the living room and laid down to watch a movie together. Her phone vibrated and she received a picture message from *Chica. Upon opening it, she saw her sister with a pregnancy test that read positive. Chica squealed in joy and yelled "I'm going to be an aunt!" I smiled and heard the timer go off, the pizza was done. I ran to pull it out and we admired our work, before she kissed me on the cheek and said "Beautiful…"

Tracker's POV

"DAMN IT REAPER! Get back here!" I yelled, tearing after Reaper, who had stolen the remote to my TV. He liked to joke with us, but I was getting angry with this situation. I jumped over the couch to catch him when Crystal, who was laying on the couch, grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall face first into the carpet. After getting up, she yelled for Alexa, who came running down the stairs. She asked Alexa to get her boyfriend and bring him here. After she got Reaper and brought him back, Crystal asked "What is going on here?" after I had explained, she made Reaper give the remote back, who then went to go find Alexa. I went back to my room and turned on the TV, changing the channel back to Mtv.

Bobby's POV

I sat in my room, laughing when I heard Wolfy telling Foxy that he would make a good dad. I got sad then, knowing that I was single, and unlike Wolfy, who didn't seem to care at the moment that he was single, I grew sad every time I saw one of the couples of our group. I heard a knock at the front door, it was Mangle, who had a gray vixen, who she introduced as Caroline, a friend of hers who needed a place to stay. When she walked in I introduced myself and she blushed. "Would you care for a tour of the place?" I asked, and she responded "I would love that, Bobby!" this was the start of something beautiful.

**I love making the reviewers happy! I love making everyone happy! And if it takes me 3 hours to write 2 chapters, I'll do it every day to make you all happy!**

**Now for some Q&amp;A!**

**Q: Are you a COD player by any chance?**

**A: Occasionally, advanced warfare is my favorite.**

**Q: Will you deny any dares or questions?**

**A: No, I will find a way to make anything work!**

**Q: Do you read Freddy X Foxy?**

**A: Dafuq?**

**Thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I love typing this, and at this rate, there will be three chapters in one day, nothing compaired to seven my first day. A lot of you liked the wedding between Foxy and *Chica, and most of you requested that I get Connor and Toy Chica married. I plan to do so, but at this moment in the story, he is still 16. And as for why I originally made the scene with *Bonnie getting hammered, I always thought he was the funniest when he was made derpy using sfm or just fanfics. Also, for how long the story will be, I can confirm that it will be 35 chapters, but after the truth or dare thing, I will make a final sequel to finish the series! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 26

Dark Humor

Tracker's POV

I hoped that Chica had given Connor the box that we had given *Bonnie to give to her at the wedding. We had pulled the ultimate prank, and it was our way of saying thanks. It was 10:30 pm, and my internal battery was needing a charge. I laid down on my bed and began to go into sleep mode, when I heard my phone vibrate. Looking at it, I laughed, seeing Chica and Connor on his bed. I don't want to know what they were doing, because Connor had been sweating and Chica had a huge smile. Upon looking further, I saw Connor was wearing a black dog collar with a lead being held by Chica. He was flipping the camera off, and seemed regretful. I called for the others to come down, but only Donny and Rahkel had come, since Reaper and Alexa were sleeping, and Crystal was in bed as well. They nearly fried their batteries laughing so hard, but soon went back upstairs. After putting my phone away, I went to sleep.

Connor's POV

2:45 am

I slowly got out of bed, the collar still around my neck. I noticed that the chord was wrapped around her hand, so unless I could get it unattached from the collar itself, I was going no-where. This thing that she had gotten from *Bonnie was messed up, but she said this was a test to see if it would work, so she was going to give it to *Chica and Foxy, since he was technically in the canine family. I realized that she had woken up from the shift in the bed, and looked at me with tired eyes. "Hey, sorry about last night, I took it too far, you can take that off, I'm going to take that to my sis later today." She said tiredly, only for me to look at her sadly and say "You don't need to be sorry, you were having fun, and we do crazy things when we have fun." She took the collar off and threw it near the door, "I know, now how about we do things like normal?" she purred, to which I responded "Okay, I'm cool with that" and we both fell back asleep.

Bobby's POV

8:00 am

"Thanks again Bobby, but you didn't need to give up your bed so I could sleep there" Caroline said tiredly. I had given her my room for the night while I slept on the couch. I responded "No, it's fine, you are the guest after all. So, where'd you say you were from again?" she looked at me for a second, then said "Mangle didn't tell you? My house had caught fire and I have no family to go to. I will probably see if I can live with her and Ryan, but that could be weird." I was shocked, before saying "Well, if I can get Foxy's permission, you can live here with us. The house is pretty big, so there is more than enough room!" she beamed with happiness, then blushed, saying "Th…Thanks Bobby, I think I'd like that." After talking with Foxy, who was busy turning an old storage room into a nursery, he said yes and she could have the unused bedroom, which was normally there in case someone had to spend the night. After getting back to her and telling her about what I was told, she surprised me with a kiss on the nose, saying "Thanks Bobby! If you don't mind, I kind of like you." I responded quickly "No, I don't have a problem with that." We both smiled, then realized that we were in the presence of Wolfy, who simply smiled devilishly and walked into the other room.

**26 Chapters and counting! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you amazing people! So once again thank you!**

**Now for Q&amp;A**

**Q: What is your favorite genre to write about beside the fnaf stories?  
A: My normal series is Sci-Fi. I tend to do a lot of Sci-Fi things.  
Q: Which gender do you think Mangle is?  
A: Judging by this series, Female.  
Q: Do you have any theories on Fnaf 3?  
A: No, not at the moment.  
**

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27! We're getting closer and closer. Now, like I said before, chapter 30 will not be the end, I intend to extend the story to around 35, and then the sequel will be created. HOWEVER, at chapter 30 I am taking a weekend off to write the truth or dare story.**

**Once again, Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

Broken

Ryan's POV

I sat quietly in my, which was next to balloon boy's. I hated the fact that unlike when I was human, this wound on my side would not heal, so I was stuck with this plate on it for the rest of my existence. I heard Mangle coming to my doorway, the white and pink vixen leaned against my doorframe and looked at me, saying "Ryan, did you hear about *Chica? She's pregnant, and I feel she deserves a baby shower, don't you agree." I nodded and looked back at the ground, before feeling her come up and sit next to me, saying "Sorry baby, I know it must be sad having to keep every wound for the rest of your life, but at least you're alive." I chuckled, saying "I don't even know if this is considered life, I was brain mapped, but my body was buried. I am dead, but alive at the same time, and I am upset that people can't accept that I am what I am." She looked at me, began to tear up, saying "Don't say that! I love you more than myself, and if you were gone, I wouldn't be able to keep my sanity." She pulled me into an embrace and kissed me, pulling back for what seemed like minutes.

*Freddy's POV

"You wanna go bitch?" I heard Toy Freddy yell, Toy Bonnie was here too, and they were getting into one of their little episodic fights. I was busy playing a crucible match against *Bonnie and Marionette in Destiny on the Xbox, and I didn't care what the two did to each other in the other room, after all, they were putting everything back, or their face would meet a fist. The match was different, since normally Foxy would join us, but he had a pregnant wife to deal with, so it was just us 3. Since the teams were uneven, I decided to call Reaper to see if he wanted to play. He told me that they didn't have an Xbox, so none of them would be able to. I called Ryan, who informed us that he had a PS3, but no Xbox. I gave up and decided to just play a normal match with my two friends.

Tracker's POV

After sparring for a while with Reaper, I got a message from Dr. Graham, saying that there were Shadow members spotted outside the steel refinery. I got up, grabbed my twin short-swords, and went out the front door.

I reached the warehouse in around five minutes, and I saw the group of ten, not a huge number, but a lot. I ran down the hill I was on after seeing that they were preoccupied in interrogating someone. After reaching the group, I cut a member down with my swords. The others noticed this and took a bat to my head, which I hadn't expected. I was knocked down, but still conscious. I didn't want to get up, they would most likely kill the hostage and me along with him. Before a member could kill the man tied to the chair, I heard a gunshot, and saw the shadow member fall dead. I got up and saw someone on the hill who had a long range rifle. I took this chance to kill the remaining eight, before cutting the man loose and going to see who had the gun. He walked towards me and said "Long time no see, huh tracker?" I saw he was wearing a badge that said 'Mike Schmidt' I chuckled, knowing that he was the hostage I originally saved from the Shadow members in the abandoned building. After thanking him, we went our separate ways, I needed to get home without being noticed, since I was covered in blood.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have much time. **

**Now for some Q&amp;A!**

**Q: How old are you and what country do you live in?**

**A: I am nearing 16 and I am from the United States of America.**

**Q: Will there be another time-skip (like the part that said "8 months later")**

**A: Yeah, I can't cover two whole years in less than fifty chapters without those.**

**Q: Do you like MLP?**

**A: No, but I don't have anything against people who do.**

**Once again, see you all next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

**I am also pleased to announce that tomorrow will be the first day of the ToD thing, yes, I abbreviated truth or dare. I'm going to write chapters 29 and 30 before the new story, so that will need to be done.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28

Return to Dreamscape

Toy Chica's POV

I woke to a black room, a void, much like how Connor had described the dream he had about Marionette. I got up and looked around, before seeing Connor going around a corner of a building that had appeared, the rest of the city was slowly forming as well. I followed him and saw an android that had the words 'Project Diablo' written on the head. It was around seven feet tall, had a blades for one of its hands, clawed feet, and four mandibles on its head. I saw Connor turn to me, his forehead was cut and his arm was sliced up badly. He reached out to me, but the creature grabbed him, held him up, and was about to cut him apart when it was knocked back and I heard a gunshot. It dropped him, and he ran to me, pointing out that Tracker had shot it and was now fighting it. I stopped him and ran to help Tracker, but I was too late. He looked back at us and said "Run" before getting sliced in half and decapitated. The creature ran after us, and once I thought it lost us, I asked Connor what was going on. He said "The Shadow, they didn't build the terror-bots, but they built that thing, and it's looking for us, it's killed most of the others and we are all that is left." Before I could do anything, he was impaled by the blade, lifted up, and whispered "Go…I love you…", and was cut in half. I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face, until I was stopped and called to get into the apartment complex. After getting into the building, saw that it was Ryan who called me, and he was angry. He looked at me with a puzzled look and asked where Connor was, to which I responded "Dead, that thing got him and Tracker." He yelled "FUCK! CAN'T WE GET A GODDAMN BREAK, EVER?" He was scaring me now, but I had found out that Mangle and Balloon Boy had been killed in front of him. I nervously asked him what day it was, and he revealed that it was April 15th, 2016. He also explained that my sister, Foxy, and their unborn baby had gone missing, and he suspected the worst. Marionette had died protecting *Bonnie, *Freddy, Scarlet, Bon, and Freddy. Goldie had died from preventing Connor from dying back at the house, which had been burned down. The members of Tracker's group had also gone missing, while Bobby and Wolfy were most likely with Foxy and *Chica. All that was left were Ryan and I. The front door was broken down and the beast charged at Ryan, who pulled out a knife and stabbed it repeatedly, until the point where it picked him up and threw him out the window and into the line of fire of multiple Shadow members. I ran, but the beast caught me and lifted me up, stabbing my stomach. I screamed in pain, only for it to chuckle and cut to the side, cutting my side open. It lifted its blade again and came at my neck, cutting my head off and killing me.

I woke back up in a void, with a man in purple walking towards me. I knew who it was and saw that his face was back to normal. He spoke to me, saying in a calm voice "Everyone you love will die, even your unborn child." I looked at him confused, and before I could ask, he said "At the time of this, you will be carrying a child, but it will die with you" he was chuckling, holding out my beak, the same one that he broke back in 1987 before he was killed. I began to cry, before being overtaken by rage, and getting up. "You are dead, so stop fucking with me!" I ran at him, jumped on him and bit his throat, killing him instantly. I then got up and saw Goldie next to me, saying "You guys have to destroy the Shadow project, or this will happen and as for your child, check and see if you are pregnant when you wake up, you will be surprised…" he showed me the underground Shadow laboratory where they were creating the project, it was under the Government building, with the entrance being hidden behind a bookshelf in the lobby. He disappeared after that and I woke up, running to the bathroom and grabbing a pregnancy test. To my complete surprise, it read positive. I looked down at my stomach and whispered, "I promise to protect you, my little one" and ran up to wake Connor, telling him the good news and bad news. He was happy that I was pregnant, but also scared that he was going to die if we couldn't stop this. He called Tracker, who woke from sleeping, and told him about the hidden lab. After driving by the Government building, Tracker had scanned the lobby, finding that the passage way really was behind a bookshelf. He called the others and decided to go to Dr. Graham's lab to discuss a plan of attack, while I still pondered how exactly I got pregnant, since Connor was human and I wasn't. On the way to the lab, I realized that my synthetic organs were designed to be as human as possible. I asked Tracker to scan my stomach area to see if it was human or animatronic. He told me that somehow, there was a pair of human-animatronic mixes developing inside me. I smiled and he got out once we got there. Connor then drove us to Foxy's house, who was worried sick after what Connor had told him over the phone. I told my sister about my pregnancy, and she was happy beyond reason. Bobby and Wolfy promised to protect Foxy, *Chica, Connor and I until the end. I smiled at this, knowing that tomorrow, Tracker and his group would destroy the project, but a part of me was scarred for what I had witnessed in the dreamscape.

**Well, Toy Chica is pregnant. That was eventful. I hope you all like where I am going with this!**

**Now for Q&amp;A!**

**Q: How old is Ryan?  
A: 16  
Q: Which do you like more, Five Nights at Freddy's (Song) or It's been so long  
A: It's been so long, just by a tad.  
Q: Do you play Minecraft?  
A: Yes, and I am planning on finishing a mod with the characters from my normal series!  
**

**Thanks for reading and again, I will see you next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This will make 3 chapters today, leaving the 30****th**** for tomorrow!**

**Where we left off: Toy Chica had a vision and found out she is pregnant. If the group can't stop the Shadow from creating 'Project Diablo', they will all die.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 29

Destruction

Tracker's POV

I explained to the others about the hidden lab, and Chica being pregnant. They were all happy for her and ready to kill any Shadow members they saw. Ryan had told us that he wanted to go along, since they would kill Balloon Boy and Mangle, and it wasn't a bad idea, since he was a military android. I called him to the lab, and had him lay on the table. Dr. Graham and I improved his armor casing, fixed the wound on his side, and improved his targeting system. I tested this by giving him a throwing knife and tossing a paper ball, to which he threw the knife at, impaling the ball and pinning it to the wall. I decided that after seeing this, we were all ready. Dr. Graham gave me an EMP grenade, which wouldn't affect me, but would affect the others and the project if it awoke. In the plan, I decided to go down first, throw the grenade, run back up, get the others, and begin killing. The idea would work, it had to.

Morning would come quickly, so we had to move before dawn. We got to the Government building, and I located the bookshelf, while Reaper moved it out of the way. Alexa had wanted to come, but he wouldn't let her, he was afraid she would get hurt. I saw the spiral staircase that led down, and after cloaking, slowly went down.

When I reached the bottom, I saw five soldiers and the large robot described by Chica, laying on the table, deactivated, they were occupied with welding the blade onto the arm. I threw the grenade and signaled for the others. After it exploded, the machine got up, the EMP only seemed to piss it off. Crystal, Rahkel, Reaper and Donny were busy dealing with the soldiers, while Ryan and I were left to deal with the half-finished monstrosity. I leaped at it, stabbing it in the chest, but it laughed and grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. I could only watch as it walked towards Ryan, before it grabbed its blade and threw it at Ryan, impaling him on the wall. Oil leaked from his mouth and stomach, but he chuckled, throwing a piece of debris at the beast, knocking it back. I watched in amazement as he pulled the blade out from his stomach, pulling it out of the wall, got up and limped over to the project, stabbing it's head, saying "You won't touch them…" before he fell over, after scanning, I found that he was unconscious. I saw the others had killed the soldiers, so we grabbed Ryan and got out of there, seeing the cops go in shortly after we came out. We had to get him to the lab, or he would not survive. Crystal managed to stop the oil leakage, but his time was growing thin.

We got back to the lab and I ran Ryan to the table, Dr. Graham had noticed this and asked what had happened. I told him everything and he began to help me fix Ryan, I estimated he only would be alive for around ten minutes. After extensive welding and repairing, we had three minutes left to spare. He got up, looked at his now covered wounds and said "What the hell happened?" I explained to him and he was surprised, saying "I killed it then?" I confirmed, since the scans showed that he destroyed the main power core in it, destroying it permanently. I took him back to Mangle, who had been worried that Ryan would die, again. After leaving, I saw them passionately kiss, and began to walk to Connor's house.

I arrived and he invited me inside, I saw marionette on the couch playing Halo 4 with *Bonnie, *Freddy, and Foxy. I followed Connor into the kitchen, where Chica and her sister were talking about something. Chica approached me and Connor and asked "So, is it done?" I chuckled and said "Ryan destroyed the thing, they won't ever be able to create it again." She thanked me and went back to her sister, continuing their conversation. Connor motioned for me to follow me to the hallway, before he asked "Tracker, do you think I'll make a good dad?" I chuckled, saying "You got the heart, you love her, and you nearly died for her, you'll do great!" he thanked me and I went out to watch the four playing split screen on the Xbox. I saw that marionette was by far the best player, since he was an SR-110, and seemed to get every single kill. I chuckled when *Bonnie went to use a sniper on *Freddy, but marionette quick-scoped him, causing him to get pissed. Seeing how happy Chica and Connor were, and how Foxy and *Chica were a happy, expanding family, I was glad we killed the Shadow, but I knew they wouldn't stay beaten for long.

**Another chapter finished! **

***Clap* *Clap* *Clap***

**If you have stuck through with me since the beginning, that is for you! You don't know how inspired I get when I read your reviews and every time I see that my story gained followers!**

**So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. :)**

**Now for Q&amp;A!**

**Q: Is the purple guy the founder of the Shadow?  
A: No, he is just Toy Chica's perception of evil.  
Q: Who is the father of Toy Chica's 2 babies?  
A: *Facepalm* I thought I made it obvious, Connor is.  
Q: What do you think of the fan game FNAF 3?  
A: *Cough* when they used the cat, they should have gotten permission from the creator *Cough***

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

**MCCLXXXVII**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we are, chapter 30! It's been 13 days, and this is it! HOWEVER! I will not be ending it here, I am extending it to 35, but I will do the last 5 chapters AFTER the truth or dare. Will upload the first chapter for the ToD after this gets posted, so once again**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

The Rain

Connor's POV

*July 18th 2016*

Today was the day that Chica and her sister were going to get their ultrasound, so Foxy and I went with them to the hospital, Tracker, Reaper, Wolfy, Bobby, Crystal, and Ryan wanted to come along, since they were some of our best friends. We pulled up and Foxy escorted *Chica to the waiting room, while I escorted Chica, who was excited beyond words. Tracker, Reaper, and Ryan were with me and Chica, while Bobby, Wolfy, and Crystal were with Foxy and *Chica. It was raining, so we didn't want Chica and her sister to get wet, so we gave them our coats. They split up Chica and her sister, since they didn't have a room with two machines. I followed her into the room, while Tracker, Reaper, and Ryan were in the waiting room. They had her lay on a table, she held my hand the entire time. They went through with the procedure as expected, and when she saw the two on the monitor, she began to tear up, burying her face in my shoulder. The doctor was surprised and said "It appears that there are two animatronics with human characteristics developing inside you, ma'am." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, before the doctor dismissed us and we showed the others the pictures. They all smiled and *Chica, along with Foxy came out and showed us their picture, they had a little fox developing. I smiled and congratulated Foxy, who was extremely happy that they had met their baby for the first time.

Tracker's POV

After everyone left the hospital, Ryan and I went to the lab, while Reaper and Crystal went back to the house. I had arranged with Dr. Graham to get Ryan upgraded to a type-5 android, since he was only a type-4. He laid down on the table and we went to work. We added newer armor around the legs, chest, and arms, we gave him a radio system much like mine, gave him thermal vision, and improved his fall shock absorbers in his legs. After getting up, he stretched and we sent him on his way home. I walked back to my house and went to the basement, my room, only to find that Reaper and Donny were sparring. After seeing Donny decide he was done and get up, I decided to go and spar with Reaper, and we would have sparred if his girlfriend didn't call for him at that second. With him gone, I jumped on my recliner and turned the TV to ESPN, waiting to see if the Buckeyes would be playing, since we did live in Columbus.

Ryan's POV

I was walking back home when a gang of thugs came out of an alley in front of me, each one brandishing a knife. "Hey, metal-head! Give us all ya got!" I chuckled and said "I wouldn't mess with forces you cant understand…" At this point, one of them ran at me and tried to stab me, but I caught his arm, looked into his eyes, and broke his arm. I noticed that another one was running at us, so I grabbed the knife from the thug's broken hand and threw it at the other's knee, who fell, screaming in pain. I kicked the one with the broken hand back, causing him to fall over, but he got up and told the others to run, while two of them looked at me with fearful eyes, grabbed their friend on the ground, after which they all ran off. I chuckled, saying "I am a military android, and they are a bunch of idiots, now tell me, who had the advantage?" I continued to walk back home, before pulling Mangle into an embrace and telling her about their ultrasounds. She was excited, and we both went off to make lunch.

**That wraps up this chapter! To date, these key events have happened; Toy Chica is pregnant, Foxy and *Chica will be parents as well. Ryan is now a type-5 military android. The Shadow leader has been killed. Project Diablo has been destroyed, and the Shadow are taking heavy losses.**

**Now for some Q&amp;A!**

**Q: How did Toy Chica get pregnant from a human?  
A: The synthetic organs she has are nearly a human match.  
Q: When will the Truth or Dare be out?  
A: I am writing it as this is being posted.  
Q: Can you bring Operator and Ightech from your normal series into the Truth or Dare?  
A: Yeah, I guess I can! :)  
**

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Also, if you haven't seen my announcement on the truth or dare story, here are the ones pertaining to this story:**

**I am toning the violence down now, since the shadow are being wiped out.**

**Any near sexual instances are going to be short and to the point, I have fixed this in my other chapters.**

**(And with that, we are back to business! Where we left off, Ryan had shown Mangle the pictures of *Chica and Toy Chica's ultrasounds, and she was happy.)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

Understand

Foxy's POV

*3 weeks prior to *Chica and her sister's due date*

"Foxy! It's happening again!" I heard *Chica yell. She only had maybe 21 days until we met our child, and she had occasional mood-swings. She would get ecstatic every time the baby would kick, and would call me over to feel. "Wow, lad has a pair o' legs on him, wouldn't be surprised if t'e little one is a better kick'r than ol *Bonnie!" I joked, to which she smiled. We had found out that *Chica's little sister, Toy Chica, was expecting with Connor as well, and their due dates were the same day. I decided to video call Connor to see how he was doing, since I hadn't heard from the lad for at least six weeks.

After turning the camera of my pc on, I noticed that Wolfy and Bobby were helping build the nursery. Connor answered the call quickly, but looked exhausted. "Hey lad! How ye be doin'?" I asked, and he responded "Chica's cravings are kicking in, so I'm cooking supper." I chuckled and said "Cravings? Like ice-cream, yeah, *Chica's got that too." He laughed, then said "So, have you heard about *Bonnie? He's going to propose to Scarlet!" I was shocked and said "Great! But what about ye and lil' Chica?" He shook his head and said "She tells me that too, but I can't. I'm only 16 and next week I'll be 17, I wouldn't be good enough to take care of her 100 percent of the time the way I am." I corrected him immediately, saying "Lad, ye make her happy more than any o' us! When ye left the diner and we didn't see ye until last year, she reminded herself that she would see ye again, and promised her heart to ye. She loves ye and ye can't change that!" He was shocked at those words and said "She did that?" I responded "Every day lad! She missed you beyond what you can imagine." With that, we ended the video call and I went to help Bobby and Wolfy.

Toy Chica's POV

Connor was talking with Foxy over his phone's video call app, while I was sitting in the rocking chair watching TV. I looked at my stomach area, seeing how it had seemed to inflate three times larger than it originally had been. I had Tracker scan it again, and he told me their genders, but I wanted to keep it a secret from Connor. He ran into the room and lifted me off of my feet, but was careful not to hurt the babies. He kissed my cheek and said "I had no idea you never forgot about me when I was gone!" I blushed and said "Yeah, I even archived your facial scan into my personal database so when I saw you again, I would be able to match it exactly!" He sat me back down and kissed my forehead, before going back into the kitchen. It was August 5th, and his birthday was exactly in one week. I wondered what to get him, but realized I was carrying his children. Still, I wanted to do something for him, something that was from the heart.

Marionette's POV

I sat in my room, listening to my music and watching TV. Chica had the TV that the Xbox was connected to, and I didn't want to bother her. I heard a knock at my door, and upon opening it, saw Chica. "Yes Chica, what'd ya need?" she looked down, then looked back up to me, saying "I want to do something special for Connor on his birthday, but I don't know what." I thought for a second, then decided to offer a suggestion "How about a nice day at the park, maybe you two can have a picnic!" She nodded and thanked me before running back downstairs. I didn't mind that I was single, I didn't mind that I was the spirit of a child, no, as long as I had my music, I was content.

**And with that, I present you the beginning of the finale of this story! **

**It will only go till chapter 35, but there will be a sequel to this.**

**Once again, thanks for reading, and I will see you next chapter!**

**(Q&amp;A is now requested and answered over PM)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am back!** **We have 3 more chapters in this story, and I can't wait to start the next!**

**So without further delay, here we go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Falling

Connor's POV

*Saturday*

It was Saturday, and I was going to go to the hardware store with Tracker, Wolfy and Reaper. We had to pick up a variety of items, so we all decided to go together, since Reaper and Tracker didn't drive, and Wolfy wanted to ride along. When we got there, Tracker ran to get four hatchets, since he was going to modify them for use against the Shadow, while Reaper ran to get a new sawblade for the table-saw they had. Wolfy walked with me, since he wasn't after anything. After we paid, we began to drive back to Reaper, Tracker, and the other Shadow-hunting group's house. When we pulled up, Reaper ran to the shed out behind the house to fix the saw, while Wolfy, Tracker and I all went to the garage. Tracker walked up to his workbench and said "I don't know if you know this Connor, but when I was programmed, I was given the ability to build and modify my own weapons so that the enemy would never be attacked the same way." I asked "But why four? Wouldn't you only use two?" He looked at me and chuckled, saying "Ryan requested I make him a pair of these so he could defend Mangle and the Balloon kid." I nodded and asked "Hey, if I get in a situation like on the roof and can't be brought back, can you promise me that you'll take care of Chica?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, saying "Connor, I promise you that if I were to fail in saving you, I would never let another soul get taken, and that is a promise." I was relieved to hear him say that, but I was still scared, what if she got hurt like I did? Tracker backed up and showed me the newly modified hatchet. "I call it the Nova, which will aid vanquish the Shadow" He said, handing one to me. It had a large battery on the blunt side, which was connected with wires to the blade. The blade was not only energized with electricity, but was sharpened, along with having serrated edges. It looked lethal, so I handed it back to him, knowing that if any Shadow members would show up, he would cut them apart, limb from limb. I decided to go home, since I needed to be with Chica, who knew what would happen if I wasn't there and she needed me. Along with that, I had something planned for Monday…

Tracker's POV

After Connor left, I decided to walk to Ryan's house and give him the hatchets. I soon arrived and handed him the newly modified weapons, before saying farewell and walking back home. When I got past the drugstore that the Freddy brothers owned, it began to rain, but I continued to walk at my normal pace, since we were all waterproof. It was when I passed an alley that I was jumped by four Shadow members, who tried to pin me against a wall. I was staring down the barrel of a pistol when I said "I don't think you want to do this…" The biggest of the group said "If we didn't, we wouldn't have jumped you! You killed our leader, and now you all will suffer!" He was cut off with a slash of the hatchet, causing him to fall over, dead. The other three looked at me and pulled their guns out, but two of them were instantly killed. The last one fired at me, but missed. I taunted "Too bad, now you can meet your friends in hell!" as I stabbed the hatchets into his chest, killing him. I continued to walk home, letting the blood be washed off by the rain.

Toy Chica's POV

I was laying down on the couch, with a bowl of ice-cream on the table next to me and a glass of water. I shot up when I heard the door open and saw Connor walk into the living room. "Connor! I missed you!" I said, running over and hugging him. He had been gone for two hours now, and I was getting sad that I couldn't be with him. He cut me off with a kiss and said "I love you, so much…" We stayed wrapped in an embrace for ten minutes before we walked back over to the couch and laid back down, with him kissing me lightly on the cheek. I loved moments like this, but knew that these moments couldn't last very long.

**Well, that was the first chapter that I wrote in under 30 minutes. **

**I love writing this story, but sadly, if you don't know;**

**Somebody who is important in this story will die in chapter 35...**

**Again, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

**-1287**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, sorry about the inactivity recently, I was busy with my driving test and work, but will type even if the world were to end!**

**Once again, Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Peace

Marionette's POV

*Monday*

Ah, Monday, the 2nd day of a new week, and a special day for Connor and Chica. He had told me what he had planned, so I decided to give them space and go visit Tracker and the others. I didn't have to work today because of a new employee who was being trained. I pulled up to their house to see Reaper, *Bonnie, *Freddy, Foxy, and Tracker playing basketball in the driveway. I chuckled and got out, walking over to Foxy. "What's this?" I asked, only for him to respond "Basketball, but we be needin' another person ta have a three on three match, care ta join lad?" I chuckled and joined Foxy and *Bonnie's team. It was only when we were leading them 15-12 that Tracker yelled for a timeout. When we asked why, he pointed out that *Chica had to show us something on her phone. We all approached her and she showed us a picture of her sister and Connor, and they were happy. I pointed out the ring on her finger and said "He did it! I knew he would!" *Chica looked shocked, then smiled, saying "My sister's engaged!" Everyone was happy for the two, even me, who knew that I would be living with a family of two, who had two little ones on the way. We stood there, talking for a bit, before continuing our game. Both sides had an advantage, ours being that I was the tallest one of us, and theirs being that Tracker's AI would cause him to learn from every little mistake, causing him to be nearly unstoppable.

Toy Chica's POV

I was crying, but the tears weren't of sadness, but of joy. I looked at my left hand's ring finger and stared at the new engagement ring. Connor had proposed, and I don't know if the little picnic idea can even come close to compensating for that. I smiled, remembering that the babies would be born in less than twenty days. I waited with anticipation, but began to get sad again. What would happen to them if the Shadow found us? I didn't want to think about it too hard, because my mind had been racing ever since Connor had been miraculously revived in the hospital. I decided that the best thing for me to do right now was to get some rest. For some reason I was tired, but it wasn't even 3:00 pm yet. I went to Connor's bed and laid down, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I was dreaming about the future, about what life would be like in a few months. I noticed how peaceful it was and smiled, happy that there wasn't anything to harm our family. My happiness was run short though, since I heard the words "WE ARE NOT GONE, WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!" and saw Connor's lifeless body along with two others, but the others were just silhouettes, while Connor's looked too realistic.

I woke up immediately and ran to get Connor. When I found him, I pulled him into an embrace, softly crying into his shoulder. He asked "Hey babe, what's wrong?" I stood there quietly, then said "I had another dream, but you were dead and I couldn't help it…" I hugged him tighter, and was startled when I felt him rub my back, cooing "I will never abandon you, not again." We stood there for a few minutes before I decided to take a relaxing bath to help relieve my stress. I remembered the first words that he said to us when we arrived at his house for the first time, having been dropped off by Mr. Fazbear and Jeremy. Those five words echoed throughout my head, 'I wouldn't be gone forever…'

**Yet again, sorry for the short chapter. I know that I don't write the longest chapters, but I do write A LOT of them. So once again, thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter!**

**-1287**


	34. Chapter 34

**We are drawing this story to a close next chapter, and the next story will be published next Wednesday or so. These last chapters will have feels, and tears will be shed.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

Losses

Connor's POV

*Friday*

It had been a long week, and it was my birthday. Chica had something planned for me, but I didn't know what. I was blindfolded and put in Marionette's car, yet I could tell Chica sat next to me. I wondered who was driving, but then realized that it was Marionette, of course. I asked "Where are we going?" but was cut off with a kiss from Chica, as she said "It's a surprise!"

I noticed the car stop after ten minutes of driving. Chica led me out and took the blindfold off, we were at the park. She took my hand and led me to a small hill, where she began to set up a picnic. "Chi, you didn't have too…" I said, happy that she went to these lengths to make my 16th birthday a great day. She looked at me sadly "But I wanted to, you've done so much for me and the others, the least I can do is make your special day fun." I pulled her into a soft embrace, saying "Thanks, I love it, but no-where near the level of love I have for you." She said "I know, but don't people look at you funny since you are engaged to a robot?" I frowned at this and said "You are not just a robot, you're Toy Chica, and you act more human than anyone I know. You didn't judge me, you were kind and loving, even when I wasn't able to be at your side. And for those people, they can drop dead, you are the one for me and nothing can change that." She hugged me tighter and we had the picnic, packing up after we were finished. As we walked to the car, we stopped by the restrooms. She told me she would be a minute, so I waited outside the building. I was leaning against the building when I saw a Shadow member coming out from behind the shelter house, followed by a gunshot. I felt like my abdomen area was on fire, and reached down to my stomach, only to pull it back up and see my hand was covered in blood. I fell in pain as the terrorist continued to shoot. I saw that he was focused on me, and not Wolfy, bobby, and Reaper, who were running up behind him. When he heard them, he turned and fired his gun at Wolfy and Reaper, striking Wolfy in the head and hitting Reaper in the side. He fired once more on Reaper, killing him, but was caught off guard by Bobby, who slashed his sword at the member's neck, who fell down, chocking in his own blood. Chica came out and saw what had happened and fainted. Bobby took her to Marionette's car, which had just pulled up. He then came back for me, but before he could reach me, I blacked out and was back in the void that I had seen before. I was dead.

Bobby's POV

I ran to get Connor, but before I could get to him, he bled out. "DAMMIT!" I screamed and stomped the dying Shadow member's face in. Chica must have called Tracker, because he showed up and was enraged at the sight. I noticed that Chica was crying in the backseat of the car, and I was upset, what would I feel if this happened to Caroline? Tracker yelled "Shit, well, let's get Reaper and Wolfy back to Dr. Graham, maybe he can do something, but then again, that's a big maybe." I nodded and asked "What about Connor?" He looked down in sadness and said "I'll let Ryan know… I guess we take him along with the others, maybe he can be brain-mapped…" I understood, but I didn't know how I was going to tell Chica.

Tracker's POV

I ran to Ryan's house and told him about Connor. He was angry beyond words and went to his room, so I began to walk home. After I got home I ran to my room and yelled "FUCK!" The others came down to see what was wrong, and I told them. Alexa was saddened the most, since the father of her unborn child was dead. Rahkel asked "So what do we do now?" I looked at him, enraged at what the Shadow had done, and said "We kill them, WE KILL THEM ALL. We take out anyone they care about, we do what needs to be done, and they must be wiped from existence!" The others looked at me, while Donny said "Ok, so how are we going to do this?" I brought my hatchet down on the table, imbedding it in the wood. I looked at the group and said "We upgrade ourselves, we get guns, and we hunt them down. I will plant a tracking device on the next member I see and when we find out where they're hiding, we kill ALL of them, you all got that?" Everyone nodded and Crystal led everyone to the living room, where we came up with possible Shadow hideouts on the city map, we would find them, and we would massacre them.

**OH NO! 3 Characters are dead! But don't worry, everything will play out just as I planned, but Connor won't be brain-mapped.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

**-1287**


	35. Chapter 35

**THE FINALE IS HERE!**

**After this is posted, I will be taking a three day break, since I've been typing every day for about three weeks now. I have also received hate comments about me killing off the main character, but I can assure you, I have the whole layout of the next story already planned out, and you all will be surprised.**

**Once again, enjoy!**

Chapter 35

Sadness and Hope

Marionette's POV

I tried and tried to get Chica to talk to me, but she wouldn't. She only would stay in Connor's room and not come out, unless it was for food or to go to the restroom. She was devastated about Connor's death, and wished it had been her who was killed. I stopped her when she left the room and asked her "What is the problem?" She hit me in the gut and said "Whats the matter? Is that really your question? The matter is the only person who I ever cared for and loved just died, and YOU as what the matter is? I am carrying two children that will be born in less than two weeks who won't know their father, I am getting married to someone who isn't alive anymore, along with Reaper and Wolfy being dead as well, so tell me why I am angry!" I was shocked, she was never one to yell at others until Connor showed up. I tried to explain "I'm sorry, but Tracker and the group are going to kill off the rest of the Shadow this week, so this won't ever happen again." She looked at me and said "Well good for them! They deserve a fucking metal I tell ya, Tracker's purpose was to protect Connor, but where was he when Connor was killed?" I had to find a way to cheer her up without being killed, so I said "Well, they said something about him maybe being brain-mapped like Ryan, so he'll be back." She stared at me and yelled "But he wont be human, that's what made me and him different than the other couples of our group, he was human, while I'm an animatronic." I was at a loss for words, she wanted Connor to be his old self, and not just another robot. I told her to meet me downstairs, we were going to visit Foxy and *Chica, and then to the lab to check on Connor, maybe then she would be at peace.

Ryan's POV

I was at the lab with Dr. Graham, who was occupied with attempting to fix Reaper. I noticed that Connor's body was gone, and when I asked Graham about it, he just smiled and said, you'll see… I didn't know what to think of this, so I just brushed it off and continued working on Wolfy.

Toy Chica's POV

I was crushed, I didn't know what to do. Connor, the love of my life, was killed along with Wolfy and Reaper. I should have listened and understood what that dream meant, but I was a fool. Even though it had only been an hour since he was killed, it felt like days, and some part of me knew that he was gone for good this time. We got to Foxy's house and I ran to hug my sister, who was crying into my shoulder. Foxy was enraged that they were killed, especially Wolfy, who was his best friend. We all gathered into the car and drove to the lab. When we arrived, I walked up to Dr. Graham and asked about Connor, I needed peace of mind. He didn't say anything, but another voice did. "Chi?" the voice said, and upon turning around, I noticed who it was and gasped.

**Yes, I know, the finale was short, but it left on a cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, the series is not over, and the sequel will be up by Wednesday of this week.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time!**

**-1287**


End file.
